Ninjago: Mistresses of Spinjitzu-Pilot
by The Mistress of Ninjago22
Summary: What if the prophecy stated that four women wielding silver weapons were the heroes of Ninjago? Four silver weapons known as the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu are as followed: the Fans of Water, the Sais of Nature, the Bow and Arrow of The Wild, and the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery. The princess of darkness is after these weapons. Join the epic battle with the Mistresses of Spinjitzu.
1. Part 1-Way of The Mistress

NINJAGO

THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU

PILOT EPISODE

PART 1

WAY OF THE MISTRESS

**HEY, YOU GUYS. THIS IS nglic21 HERE AND I AM BACK WITH A BRAND NEW NINJAGO STORY.**

**AND JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY AND TO CELEBRATE I AM BRINGING YOU GUYS A NEW STORY TO READ.**

**JUST LETTING YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I DO NOT OWN NINJAGO OR ITS CHARACTERS OR ANY ORIGINAL CONTENT OF THE SCRIPT. AND YOU GUYS WILL SEE A LOT OF DIFFERENCES.**

**OKAY, GUYS. I'M GONNA MEET UP WITH YOU AT THE END.**

**ENJOY THE STORY.**

* * *

We begin our story in the land of Ninjago. A place filled with many wonders and many secrets.

In this vast land of wonders and secrets lives a small village called Ignacia. An older woman is seen walking down the dusty trail leading to a blacksmith shop named Four Weapons Blacksmith.

Driving down the rocky road on the opposite side of the shop is an old red pick-up truck with a wooden bed. The truck drove up into a rocky driveway. After being placed into park, the driver and passenger stepped out of the vehicle.

The driver was a woman who looked to be in her early forties, but didn't look a day over twenty-one. Her jet black hair ran all the way down to her waist. She wore a dark blue kimono with water waves printed around the torso and a light blue ribbon was tied around her waist.

The passenger was a younger woman who looked to be about fifteen. Her short jet black hair was pulled up in a ponytail tied with a blue ponytail holder. She wore a white kimono with red roses decorated on the torso and had a sapphire blue ribbon tied around her waist. She also wore a bracelet with a sapphire jewel embedded in it.

The older woman walked next to the teenage girl. "Thank you for helping me with the deliveries, Nya."

"No, problem, Mom," said the teenage girl named Nya. She eyed the older woman, also known as her mother, with a look. "Does this mean you'll fulfill your promise and let me create a sword?"

The older woman chuckled. "We'll just have to wait and see what your father says."

As they headed inside the shop, standing behind the counter were an older man who looked to be in his early forties and a young teenage boy who seemed to be at least seventeen.

The older man sported a goatee and had jet black hair that spiked straight up. He wore red clothing with a dark brown apron tied around him. He was busy teaching the younger boy, who had spiky brown hair while also wearing a white shirt and brown pants and also wearing a light brown apron, how to make a sword properly.

"Now remember, Kai," the older man told the boy known as Kai, "To forge the perfect weapon, you first need-"

"I know, Dad," Kai said to the older man known as his father, "You first need the right metal and plenty of heat."

"Yes. Then after you finish-"

"You carefully cool it off." Kai gently places the forged sword in the wooden bucket that was filled with cold water.

"Now give that a moment to cool off, son."

"I know, Dad. I've done this plenty of times." Kai carefully pulls the sword out of the water. "Here we go! Presto!" He holds up a perfectly crafted sword.

"Excellent work, son," the older man said, "Another great weapon crafted with care."

"Well, it's better than the other first few swords I made." Kai pointed to the swords mounted on the wall that were twisted up like pretzels or rolled up like a scroll.

Kai's father laughs. "That's because those were made too quickly, Kai. The important rule in being a blacksmith is patience. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you learn overnight."

"I know, Dad," Kai said, picking up a towel and wiping off his hands, "I've learned more from you and Mom than anyone else. I promise that I'll be as great of a blacksmith as you."

"Keep dreaming," said a voice in the doorway.

Kai looked to see that it was only his sister. He gave her a smirk. "Oh, I will. And you better keep dreaming about becoming the shopkeeper of this place."

"I can make weapons just as well as you can," Nya argued.

"Okay, you two, no fighting," their mother said, "You two are too old to be bickering such nonsense. Besides, Nya, isn't there something you wanted to ask your father about."

Nya sighed, looking over at her father. "Yes, there is. Dad, I wanted to know if-"

"I'll let you start making weapons," her father finished for her, "Nya, we've had this discussion before. The last time you tried making a sword, you ended up burning your arm. Let's just be lucky those burns were minor, but the lesson to learn from that experience is to keep you starting small and staying small."

"Sounds like a lousy lesson to learn just because of a little accident," Nya said, crossing her arms and pouting.

Her father placed a hand on her shoulder. "Nya, I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"Well, Kai gets to make stuff all the time. I never get to make anything. He's gotten hurt plenty of times and the moment I get hurt, you never let me do it again."

"She does have a point, Ray," their mother said.

"Maya, you knew the day you married me what type of person I am," Ray said, "I know I let you make swords, but you hardly ever do it anymore."

"Well, someone has to go out and make the deliveries."

"And that is exactly what Nya will continue to do as well. End of discussion. Now let's clean up and closed up." Ray grabbed a broom from behind the door and started sweeping.

Nya sighed and walked over to turn the sign to say 'Closed,' but before she did, she spotted an older woman with gray hair pulled back in a braid wearing archaeological-like clothing and wearing glasses walking up to the shop's front door.

"Father, I believe we have a last minute customer approaching," Nya said.

"Let them in," Ray said, setting the broom aside.

Nya opened the door to let the older woman inside. She smiled at the young girl. "Good evening. How are you all this fine day?"

"We're doing well, madam," Maya said, "Is there anything we can assist you with today?"

The woman looked around the room with curious eyes. "There is something I am searching for. I have a feeling that it could be here. I could hear the hammering from a mile away. I will admit that your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja? Why is that?"

"Well, we do have more samurai in this area than we do ninja," Ray said, "But I'm sure there's something around here that could be close to being a weapon for a ninja."

"I think I may have something," Nya said. She walked over and removed a pair of nunchucks out of her drawer of weapon creations. She brought it over to the woman. "Could this be what you're looking for?"

Kai laughed. "Who would want that piece of junk?"

"Kai!" Maya shouted angrily.

Nya sighed. The nunchucks were not the greatest in the world. The metal was chipped and dented in some places. They were also painted blue. But Nya appreciated her handiwork and was willing to make a sale. She gave the woman a nervous smile. "What do you think?"

The woman gave a kind grin. "They're very lovely, but I'm looking for something more than that."

Nya groaned. "I knew it! Nothing I do around here matters!"

"Nya." Ray calmly, but firmly warned his daughter to keep her anger under control.

"Listen, lady, I don't what you're looking for, but a ninja is nowhere around here. You won't find it here. The shop is called Four Weapons, not Four Browsing. Either buy something or go pedal your insults somewhere else! I personally think you should."

The old woman nodded. "That's too bad. I thought I would find something special here. Thank you. Have a good evening." She walked out the door.

Nya quickly regretted what she just said. "Wait!" She widened open the door. "If it was something special you were looking for, I..." But it was too late. The old woman was gone. Sighing, Nya closed the shop door, turning the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed.'

Ray gave his daughter a stern look. "I'm not very happy about you chasing away a customer."

"I know," Nya said.

"Well, nothing we can do about it now." Ray picked up the broom and resumed sweeping. "Let's clean up, everyone."

While the family of blacksmiths cleaned up the shop for the evening, outside in the village went from a sky beginning to grow from evening until dusk to a dark, gloomy atmosphere.

Dark clouds then appeared over Ignacia. The villagers working out in the distance spotted large vehicles driving up awfully fast. They should've known better, for the darkness herald the arrival of the Skulkin, an army of skeletons from the Underworld. This caused the villagers to go into panic and run for their lives.

Upon the arrival, three Skulkin Generals appear on a skull truck. Two of them stood behind a Skulkin with four bony arms instead of two. And one of them that was wearing an eye patch was excited to fight.

"Oh, oh!" the Skulkin with the eye patch exclaimed, "Let me go first! Please, oh please! I'm dying to go down there!"

"You nitwit, you're already dead!" the Skulkin with a deep voice shouted, "Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai!" He cleared his throat, changing his tone as he looked up to the Skulkin leader with four arms known as Samukai. "But with all due respect, last time... you did say... I could go first."

Samukai shook his head. "Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. Attack!" Once he shouted the order, the army of skeletons drove into the village.

All the Skulkin vehicles accelerate in full speed. The remaining citizens of Ignacia who didn't run off like cowards charge towards the oncoming trucks.

But Samukai scared them off, too. "Boo!"

The citizens soon turned around and ran off. The vehicles continue forward until they were right in front of the blacksmith shop.

Ray and Kai were prepared. They began putting on protective armor only a samurai would wear and wielding swords in their hands.

Nya noticed the Skulkin from inside the shop. "What are they?"

"I don't know," Ray told his daughter, "Stay here with your mother."

Nya knew this wasn't a time to complain, but she couldn't keep it in. "Doesn't let me make a sword and won't even let me fight."

"Nya, now is not the time," Maya said sternly.

The father and son walk out and began fighting the Skulkin, defending their shop from their bony hands. Ray got into a heated battle with a few boneheads who could swing more than one weapon. Kai took down a few of his own. One of them ended up decapitating themselves and takes the moment to bite Kai's foot.

"Ow!" Kai yelped, looking down at the Skulkin head, "Bite this!" He kicks the head off in the distance and caused it to land in the lake.

Nya hated standing behind the sidelines. "I don't like watching."

"Neither do I," Maya said, picking up two bo staffs. She handed one to Nya. "Stay close to me." Nya nodded.

Two of the Skulkin who witnessed Kai kicking one of their fellow soldiers head's in the distance began applauding. While they were distracted, Maya and Nya snuck up behind them and both performed a stealth attack.

Ray was surprised at their sudden attack. He gave Nya a stern look. "I thought I told you to stay back with your mother!"

"She is," Maya said.

"Plus we couldn't let you have all the fun," Nya said with a smirk.

"Guys, don't forget about our current situation," Kai reminded them.

The family of blacksmiths came back to back with each other and began battling against the Skulkin army.

While the fight continued, the two skeletons who stood behind Samukai, who were also known as Kruncha and Nuckal, had snuck inside the shop unnoticed and start looking through the merchandise inside in search of a map.

Kruncha, the Skulkin with a deep voice, looked at the eye patch Skulkin, Nuckal. "You're not looking hard enough!" He hits Nuckal by throwing a samurai helmet at his head.

"Ow!" Nuckal exclaimed in pain, "You're not looking hard enough!" He hits Kruncha in retaliation by throwing a samurai helmet at his bony head.

The two Skulkin generals continue tussling with each other, not realizing everything they were bumping into. This included the sign of the blacksmith shop that showed them the one symbol they were looking for. "A map!" they both exclaimed.

Back outside, the family of blacksmiths finishes off the last of the Skulkin warriors. No sooner did Samukai approach them. Kai and Ray step up in front of the girls and both take out their weapon. Little did they know that the Skulkin general took out four instead of one.

Kai chuckles, realizing he and his father were outnumbered. "This was... unexpected."

Nya pushes her way up front. "Let's fight, bonehead!"

"Nya, no!" Ray shouts in fear for his daughter.

"With pleasure," Samukai said. He begins by knocking the bo staff out of Nya's hand and chuckled. "You're no match for me, little girl." He swings one of his swords at her and knocks her to the ground.

"Nya!" Maya cried.

Nya sat up, feeling a sting on her cheek. A cut had been placed underneath where her freckle was. She looks up to see Samukai with all four weapons raised over his skull head. He was about to give Nya a deadly blow when he was suddenly dragged inside a platinum tornado. "Ninja Go!"

Samukai was knocked to the ground, but hopped back up. Standing in front of him was the woman with the graying braid as her tornado power dispersed. He gave her a look that could kill. "Misako, long time no see. How's that husband of yours? Bet he's aged, too."

"You should not be concerned about my life." The woman known as Misako placed herself in a platinum tornado again and fought against Samukai while spinning around. It's amazing how she never made herself dizzy.

But Samukai was. He shook it off quickly and stared her down again. "Your Spinjitzu looks rusty!"

"Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai." Misako kicked away three of the weapons Samukai held. She looked towards Nya. "Hurry! Run!"

Nya got up, but instead of running back inside the shop, she takes one of Samukai's swords off the ground and rushes up to him. "I can take him on!"

Samukai sees Nya running up to him and knocks her down. Right above where she landed sat the water tank. Samukai uses his remaining sword to destroy one of the support legs to timber the tank towards Nya.

Nya looks up and notices the tank falling right above her. "Uh, oh."

Misako gasped and uses her platinum tornado. "Ninja Go!" She pulls Nya inside her tornado the second before the water tank hits the ground.

Samukai retreats into his skull truck with the map in his bony hands. He then delivers a final message to Misako. "Princess Marga says take the entire family except the girl!"

"Princess Marga?" Misako asked, bewildered.

Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Kai. Nuckal's does the same and snatches up Ray. Maya tried racing towards Misako and Nya, but was too late when Samukai caught her.

Nya gasped. "No!" She raced after the Skulkin vehicles as they escaped with her entire family. "Mom! Dad! Kai!" The skeletons took off in the distance. Tears welled up in her eyes. "They took them. They took my whole family."

"I told you earlier," Misako said behind Nya, "Useless in the art of stealth. Samurai tools do not work against immortal enemies."

Angered, Nya faced Misako. "You!" She swung her bo staff at Misako, but the old woman dodged it just in time. Nya ended up throwing it off into the distance. "Arrgh! You could've done something! You could've used your... twistitzu or your-"

"Spinjitzu," Misako corrected Nya.

"But you did nothing. Thanks to you, my family is in the hands of those boneheads." Nya started walking down the dusty walkway.

Misako followed behind in order to stop her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to find my family. And I don't need help."

"Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. I do not know who this Princess Marga was that he spoke of, but if it's true that he's carrying orders for her, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought."

"Princess Marga?! Underworld?! What's going on?! What do we have that's so important to them?! And why would they take my family?! Oh, if I don't get some answers right now, I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Calm down." Misako placed her hands on Nya's shoulders. "I can understand that you are upset, but let me explain."

Nya sighed and sat down on a stump. "I don't understand. What did my family have that they wanted? What was so important?"

"What's so important, you ask?" Misako sat down next to Nya. "How about everything in Ninjago itself? I'm sure you know how Ninjago began, but I will remind you, anyway. Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Scythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no one can handle all of their power at once!"

"Okay, well what does that have to do with anything? Are those what those skeleton guys wanted?"

"No, and I'm grateful for that. My husband and brother-in-law have them under tight security. Because when the First Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons swore to protect them. They kept that promise."

"So what are Samukai and his goons searching for?"

"They are searching for four different weapons that are just as powerful as the four golden weapons, except stronger. They are known as the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu. The Fans of Water, the Sais of Nature, the Bow and Arrows of The Wild, and the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery. These weapons were created a Japanese woman name Kika, the only person who could control the powers of peace and life. No person can handle those powers. If they did, they would be dead in a heartbeat.

"After the creator of Ninjago passed, his sons made a promise to continue teaching the way of the ninja."

"So that's how you were able to do Spinjitzu?"

"Yes. His eldest son, who is now my husband, and his youngest son taught me. They also taught another woman name Valderra. She was a kind and sweet woman and had the singing voice of an angel. The youngest son fell in love with her, but their love was never meant to be. One day, Valderra went inside the room where the silver weapons were and ended up touching them all at once. What we didn't realize was she had been bitten by a venomous snake who carried evil in its fangs. The weapons ended up completing her corruption and she was able to wield them. The brothers had no choice but to fight her. After such a fierce battle, Valderra was struck down and banished to the Underworld. She was never seen again.

"Peace returned and the brothers hid the silver weapons, but knowing Valderra's relentless ambition for power, they placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of their own demise, a map for an honest man and kind woman to hide. That man and woman are your parents. Which is why my family and I need to find those weapons before this Princess Marga does. I have this strange feeling that she may have some connection to Valderra."

"So is that what was on the map? It was the location of the silver weapons?"

"Yes." Misako stood up.

"So you came here looking for the map?" Nya stood next to the older woman.

"No. I came for something greater—you. Since it has come to my attention that this Princess Marga cannot enter this realm, it's obvious she has struck a deal with Samukai. If she were to collect all four weapons, not even my husband or brother-in-law would be able to stop her. It was bad enough they had to battle Valderra. But you!" Misako placed her hand on Nya's shoulder. "You have the water inside you. I, along with my family, will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Spinjitzu Mistress. What do you say? I'm sure you won't refuse considering the situation."

Nya sighed. "Look, I'm flattered you think I'm all that, but I gotta save my family. I'm not getting involved in your friendship rivalry from the past."

Misako nodded. "I understand. But before you leave, would you like to see a trick? It might be fun."

Nya rolled her eyes. Who did this woman think she was? A five year old in need of a good laugh? But she decided to let the old woman have her fun. "Okay, fine. What is it?" Before she realized it, Misako knocks the teenage girl down to the ground.

Misako smirked. "Fooled you! Haha! As my husband would say, clunky bull! I'm not letting you go anywhere. You cannot face Samukai on your own. You are not even ready to face my pinky toe. If you want to get your family back, you must control the roaring waves of the sea that crashes inside you. Only when you become a Spinjitzu Mistress, will you be able to face Princess Marga. And maybe one day, Valderra."

Nya groaned. "If I agree to come with you, will you get off me?" Misako nodded and helped the young woman off the ground. Nya stood with courage. "Okay. When do we start?"

**NEXT SCENE:**

The next day came quicker than Nya thought.

The poor girl was struggling as she was climbing up the Mountains of Impossible Height. Misako wanted to test her strength in order to reach the Monastery of Spinjitzu. The old woman was keeping up just fine for someone her age. Nya had never climbed a mountain in her life so all of this was a strain to her.

Nya took a pause while looking up at Misako. "How long is training gonna be? Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?"

Misako looked down at Nya while fixing her braid. "As my brother-in-law would say, patience." She extended out a hand and helped Nya onto flat ground. "You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner." They stepped inside the monastery. "First things first. There are some people I would like for you to meet."

Nya looked around at the beautiful scenery before her. "Is this a monastery?"

"It certainly is," Misako said.

"I've read about these places in stories. I never thought one actually existed."

Misako chuckled. "Well, I welcome you to your first one." She opened the screen doors and walked inside what looked to be the living room. It had everything a person needed. A couch, two recliners, a television, a lamp and table, a coffee table and, yes, a bookshelf full of books. What house wouldn't have one of those to contain one's boredom? Especially if one of them was an archeologist?

"So you said you were married?" Nya asked.

"I am," Misako said, "One moment, please." She walked over to the doorway and called out, "I'm back!"

When Misako made her announcement, the smoke detector went off in where Nya could guess the kitchen. She could smell something burning. "Why does it smell like burnt duck?"

Misako sighed as she rushed over to the kitchen with Nya following behind. Standing over the oven was a gray-haired man who looked to be around the same age as Misako. He wore a gray and purple traditional Ninjian robe that any sensei would wear. He held in his oven mitt covered hands a pan that sat a, you guessed it, burnt duck. Smoke traveled out of the oven. Stains covered the man's clothing and face. He was coughing from all the smoke inside the kitchen.

Misako crossed her arms and smirked. "I suppose that was for dinner to celebrate my return from a journey that only lasted two days."

"It was," the man said with a nervous chuckle.

Misako shook her head. "There are many things you can cook. But roasted duck is not one of them."

The man set the pan on the stove and removed the oven mitts. He walked over to Misako. "You make it look so easy."

"I make everything easy, Garmadon." She wrapped her arms around the man known as Garmadon and kissed him.

It wasn't a second later before two individuals, a young teenage boy with blonde hair that almost touched his shoulders, green eyes, a green jacket, a white shirt and black pants, and a young pre-teen girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a yellow kimono with green vines decorating the torso and held up with a yellow bow, came rushing into the kitchen.

The teenage boy sighed. "Okay, Dad. Where's the fire?"

"Looks like it's all over him," the young girl told him.

Nya cleared her throat to gain everyone's attention. "Pardon me, but I'm still oblivious to know who everyone here is."

"It's obvious, really," the boy in green said. The girl elbowed him in the side. "Ow!"

"I apologize, Nya," Misako said, "Allow me to introduce you to everyone." She walked over to the man she called Garmadon earlier. "This here is my husband, Garmadon."

"Are you the eldest brother of the First Spinjitzu Master?" Nya asked Garmadon.

"I am," Garmadon said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nya."

Misako walked over to the teenage boy and pre-teen girl. "This young man is mine and Garmadon's son, Lloyd. This here is our niece, Monica."

"Her father is my younger brother," Garmadon said.

"Where is he, exactly?" Nya asked.

"Right here," said a voice that startled Nya as an older man with a long white beard, traditional Ninjian clothing colored white, a sandy colored cape wrapped around his body, wearing a straw hat and carrying a staff walked past the teenage girl. He gave her a calming smile. "Greetings, child. I am Sensei Wu, the younger brother of the First Spinjitzu Master. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same to you," Nya said.

"Now that you have met everyone, I believe it is time that we get you started," Misako said.

"Get started on what?" Nya asked while following Misako.

"Helping you prepare your battle with Princess Marga, of course."

Nya gasped. "No, way. You can't expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace. That's what a monastery is."

"You will not be learning to fight," Sensei Wu said, "You will be training."

"Come outside with us," Garmadon said.

The elders went outside to the empty space of the monastery. Nya followed behind as well as Lloyd and Monica doing the same. This was something nobody wanted to miss out on.

"This here is the training area," Misako said.

Nya looked around, but was confused to see nothing but empty space. "How do you expect me to train in order to battle this princess or whoever she is? There's literally nothing here."

Wu cleared his throat. "In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not. Misako, will you do the honors?"

Misako walks over to a small golden dragon statue and clicks it open. It reveals a small red button inside. She pushes it to reveal the most incredible sight Nya has ever seen. It was training equipment that seemed way better than a sword. From movable poles to swinging punching bags, nothing could be much better than this. It's amazing how an old monastery has such high-tech equipment.

"Whoa!" Nya exclaimed in amazement, "This is incredible! What kind of gears is this being controlled with? Do you have to use special tools in order to repair it? I would love to learn how this thing works!"

"Where exactly did my mom find you at?" Lloyd asked.

Nya chuckled. "Sorry. We don't have a lot of technology where I'm from. I'm all about gadgets and wanting to create new things. I just hope this training course works well. Is it going to teach me how to do that cool Spinjitzu move?" She climbs on top of one the training poles as it descends. She pops up into the air, getting launch over to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.

Lloyd laughs until Monica elbows him in the ribs. "Ow! That hurts!"

"Oh, dear," Garmadon mumbles.

Nya chuckles nervously. "I meant to do that."

Sensei Wu sits himself down, setting a tray with a teapot and teacup next to him. He looks at Nya. "It is time for your training to begin. Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." He prepares and drinks his entire cup in less than ten seconds as Nya sat there and watched. He gave a refreshing sigh and set his teacup down. "Today you failed." He stood up. "Tomorrow you will try again."

"Failed?! But I didn't even start to—" But before Nya could finish, Sensei Wu along with the rest of his family went back inside, closing the screen doors. Nya became furious and yanked the doors opened. "What is the deal? I came here to learn the art of spinjitzu in order to save my family, but none of you are willing to train me! What is going on?"

"You have failed," Misako said, turning around to face Nya, "You did not complete the course in time. And Sensei Wu is quick when it comes to making tea."

"You didn't even give me a chance. I am in a bit of a hurry, you know."

"It has been a long day for you, Nya." Misako places a hand on Nya's shoulder. "I think all you need is a nice hot bath and a good dinner. And once you've had that and a good night's sleep, you will be prepared for tomorrow. And it may even teach you a thing or two about having patience."

Nya knew Misako was right. If she wanted to save her family, she needed to rest her mind and take things one step at a time. Rushing through things would not help her family and it won't help her. Desperate times call for desperate measures, but now was not the time for that. Training to become a ninja was her top priority for now.

Nya nodded. "I'll take your word for it. Mind showing me where the bathroom is?"

Nya decided to take the rest of the day to relax. Soaking in the tub eased her body while dinner eased her hunger. It also gave her a chance to get to know everyone. She learned that Lloyd and Monica were both trained in knowing the way of the ninja. Instead of attending school, Misako homeschooled the both of them, to which the both of them know more than the average school-goer. She also found out their ages: Lloyd was sixteen while Monica had just turned twelve.

She also learned that Sensei Wu is a widower. His wife, Lora, passed on when their daughter was only seven months old. She had pity on the old man, but was happy to see that he had his family with him, surrounding him every night at the dinner table.

Afterwards, nightfall soon came around and Nya slept soundly through the night. And when morning came, she became determined. Garmadon sat through the ordeal of training her, but he didn't plan to test her.

"I plan to see how well you are with the training course," Garmadon explained, "You will have today and tomorrow to prepare. You are to complete the training course in the time you are given in two days. Now let's begin."

Nya gave it her best shot. She went through it step by step, taking her time and doing her best to get every step just right. But Garmadon always stopped her every time, failing her and pointing her towards the right direction of how it's supposed to go. But in Nya's opinion, all she could hear was the word "failed."

By lunchtime, Garmadon explained that she made a good start with the training course. "You have made many mistakes, but you have also learned through them. Tomorrow is a new day. I am sure you will do better. Now it is time to rest. We don't want to over exert ourselves."

But Nya was determined to complete the training course. Today was just the beginning. Tomorrow would be a better success.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Misako was the instructor for today. Nya was hoping she wouldn't be as strict as her husband, but the teenage girl knew better.

"Let's see how your progress is going," Misako said, "I want you to complete the training course without making any mistakes. And begin!"

Nya hadn't completely mastered the training course, but she had made some progress since yesterday. Of course she was still rusty on a move here and a move there. And Misako would fail her by just the tiniest mistake.

There were moments where she forgot to duck. All Misako said was, "Failed."

Or she could trip over on her own two feet.

"Failed."

Or by skipping just one of the training poles.

"Failed!"

There were even moments where a punching bag would smack her against the wall.

"Oh, so failed!"

The final time when Nya went through the entire training course, the last part made her fall flat on her face, which only meant one thing to her instructor.

"And failed."

Nya stood up and finally screamed out her frustration. "Alright, this is starting to get annoying! No matter what I do or how hard I try, I just can't get it right! I'm never going to be able to do it! I won't be able to rescue the one's I love all because I can't get through this giant piece of mechanical junk!" She kicks the wooden poles and regrets it quickly after she hurts her foot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Misako sighed while standing up. "It seems as though I have found your weak point, Nya."

"What weak point?" Nya asked.

"You give up too easily." With that, Misako walked back inside the monastery, shutting the screen doors behind her.

Nya knew it wasn't meant to be. She couldn't be a ninja. It was impossible. The only thing left to do now was get used to the fact that she's lost her family for good.

Nya sighed. "There's just no way I can do this." She went to turn off the training course, but before she could hit the button, a smaller hand got in the way.

Monica gave the teenage girl a stern look. "No way am I letting you quit."

"Listen, Monica, there's just no point," Nya said, "I tried and I failed."

"Only because you gave up," said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Lloyd giving her a stern look as well. "Never have we seen anybody who have trained at this monastery just give up and walk away."

"If you turn off this training course, you've truly failed," Monica said, "Not only will you fail at becoming a ninja, but you will also fail your family. I'm pretty sure you don't want that to happen."

"But what else am I supposed to do?" Nya asked.

"We can help you," Lloyd said, "But you need to promise that you won't tell our folks that we did."

Nya nodded. "I promise."

"Good," Monica said, "Now listen carefully. Take a look in front of you." She pointed at the training course. "What do you see?"

"The training course?" Nya replied with bewilderment.

"Wrong answer," Lloyd said, "That there is an enemy. The Skulkin are surrounding you. They've taken your family and you're willing to do anything to get them back. What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm gonna take them all down!" Nya ran up to the training course, but in her mind, it was the Skulkin. She used her hands to fist fight. She used her legs to swing kick. She ran and jumped with everything she had. She punched and kicked with all the force her body could allow. And she didn't stop until she made it to the end.

Nya breathed heavily as she cheered herself on. "Yes! Victory!"

"Nya." Misako's voice could be heard from inside the monastery. She was walking up to the screen doors. "Is everything all right?"

Lloyd and Monica gasped. They rolled behind the training carousel as Misako opened the doors. "What's going on out here?"

Nya smiled. "Nothing much. Tell Sensei Wu to be ready with his tea tomorrow because I'm planning to show you all I've got."

Misako nodded. "I'll be sure to do so." She walks back inside the monastery, shutting the doors.

Lloyd and Monica came out of hiding. Nya walked over to them. "I should've came to you guys sooner. You both know more about this stuff than I do."

"Happy to help," Lloyd said.

"Just don't tell anyone we helped you," Monica said.

"I won't." Nya gave a smile to them in return.

Let tomorrow come. Nya is ready to face it.

**NEXT SCENE:**

The next day came sooner than anyone thought. Nya walked outside, a sword in her hand, looking out at the training course. She remembered exactly what Lloyd told her.

_"That there is an enemy. The Skulkin are surrounding you. They've taken your family and you're willing to do anything to get them back."_

The training course was the enemy. She is the hero ready to face them.

"Let us see how well your training has come," Sensei Wu said. The entire family came out to watch the ordeal.

Nya didn't hesitate to start the test of time. She speeds through half the training course as Sensei Wu was still in the middle of pouring his tea. He quickly scooped in some sugar cubes, but Nya was quick to act and uses her sword to throw straight at the teacup. Just when Sensei Wu was fixing up another cup, he notices that Nya is nowhere to be found.

Before the old sensei knew it, a small sugar bowl was held up in front of him. "Was that one sugar... or two?"

Garmadon nods his head. "Impressive."

"I agree," Misako said.

Even Sensei Wu had to agree. He was impressed with Nya's progress. "You have done well, Nya. I am happy to finally say this. You've passed." He gets up and enters the monastery.

"Excellent job, Nya," Garmadon said, "You are getting closer in your training. It won't be too long before you can go up against Princess Marga. I better get back inside and start dinner." He goes inside as well.

Lloyd groans. "I hope he doesn't try to cook duck again."

"I'd rather choose take-out any day," Monica said as she and Lloyd head inside.

Before Misako followed along with the rest of her family, Nya stopped her. "Wait a minute. When am I supposed to learn how to do spinjitzu?"

"You already have," Misako said.

Nya gave a look of confusion. "What?"

"You have already learned spinjitzu. Be prepared to use it. Your final test comes tomorrow." Misako goes inside, closing the screen doors.

"Final test?" Now Nya had something else to think about.

"I wouldn't think about it too much," Misako said through the doors, "Take my advice. Get some sleep."

Well, it seems like a better idea than none.

**NEXT SCENE:**

That night, everyone in the entire monastery was sound asleep. But the quiet, sleepy residents were oblivious to the fact that someone or something was lurking in the shadows. They went from Misako and Garmadon's room to Sensei Wu's room to Monica's room to Lloyd's room until finally they made it to their destination: Nya's room.

Nya was sleeping peacefully all the way up until about one in the morning. She woke up with her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten much at dinner because she was thinking more about her final test. She decided a midnight snack wouldn't hurt.

She makes her way into the kitchen. Turning on the light, she rummages around the fridge and removes a plate of cherry flavored gelatin cake. She cuts a piece and sits at the table, not realizing a ninja in black sneaking up to her with a bow and arrow in their hands.

She begins eating the gelatin and stopped in mid-chew when she thought she heard a noise. She looked to see a teacup had fallen on its side on the counter. She shook her head and continued eating her snack, oblivious to a second ninja in black standing in the corner possessing a pair of sais.

Nya thought she heard a tapping noise outside. She opened the window above the sink and checked the surroundings outside. After seeing nothing, she shook her head. "I must be going crazy." She closed the window and turned around to finish up her gelatin, but when she did, she was face to face with a third ninja in black holding up a bo staff in her face.

The other two mysterious ninja came out of hiding, preparing to ambush Nya and attack her.

Nya realized her troubling situation and could only say one thing.

"Oh, crud..."

**END OF PART ONE.**

* * *

**WELL, GUYS, THIS ENDS PART 1. PART 2 WILL BE COMING SOON.**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN WITH ANY OF MY FANFICTION STORIES AND I'VE WRITTEN SOME LONG CHAPTERS. **

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GOOD. AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A TREAT IN THE REVIEWS IN HONOR OF MY BIRTHDAY. CAKES, COOKIES, DONUTS, CHOCOLATE BARS, ETC. I'LL EVEN TAKE A PIZZA. **

**SEE YOU GUYS SOON.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Part 2-The Silver Weapon

PART 2

THE SILVER WEAPON

Nya stood there in the kitchen with three ninja in black holding up different weapons, ambushing her before the girl could get away.

_They must think I'm some sort of enemy,_ Nya thought, _I thought ninja were supposed to be the good guys. Oh, well. These guys look ready to pick a fight. I'm prepared to give them one._

Nya had a plan. She pointed at the table where the gelatin cake sat. "Look over there!" While the ninja in black were distracted by the table, Nya hopped up on the ceiling.

The ninja with the bo staff was about to go after the delicious cherry dessert, but the ninja with the bow and arrows pulled them back. The ninja with the sais looked around for Nya until they finally spotted the teenager up on the ceiling.

Nya attacked the ninjas from the rooftop of the Monastery of Spinjitzu while they attacked her from the ground. The only weapon she had on her was a fork so in her desperate time of need, she threw it at them. It smacked the face of the ninja with the bow and arrows, which only tempted their anger and began shooting arrows at Nya.

Nya did her best to dodge them and finally found a safe place to crawl through on the ceiling. Unfortunately that safe place was the air vents. She traveled through them and pretty much woke the entire monastery up.

"What's that noise?" she heard Monica groan.

"Some of us are trying to sleep!" she heard Lloyd yell.

But Nya ignored all that and continue crawling through the dusty vents until she finally found an opening. That opening was sealed up, but Nya pounded it open and fell out, landing face first on the ground of the training area.

The ninjas rushed outside, finding Nya right where they wanted her. The teenage girl was finally fed up with them. "Alright, that's it! You've given me no choice!" She rushes over to the golden dragon switch and presses the red button to turn on the training course.

The ninja weren't expecting this and didn't dodge in time as they were attacked by the training equipment. Nya had a feeling that she won and started cheering herself on. "Yes! Whoo hoo!" But she said this too soon as the trio of ninja were back on their feet, and with the look in their eyes, she could tell they were done playing games. She chuckled nervously. "I spoke too soon."

As they began ganging up on her, Nya swung her foot and kicked them all down. They stood back up and finally dog piled on top of her. Nya continues to fight back until a voice shouted out, "Stop!"

Running outside was Misako with Garmadon beside her. Both wore robes over their pajamas. Following behind them was Sensei Wu who still wore the clothes he had on just yesterday. Lloyd and Monica rushed outside as well. Monica had on a pair of sun pajamas with a short sleeve shirt and long pants while Lloyd only had on green plaid pajama bottoms and was completely shirtless.

The ninjas in black obeyed Misako and stood up to bow in Ninjian style to express their respect. "Yes, Mistress Misako." By the sound of their voices, they all sounded like girls as well.

Nya was confused as she stood up and looked at her teachers. "Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Misako, Garmadon and Wu nodded. Nya placed her hands on her hips. "This was my final test, wasn't it?"

The ninja girl with the bo staff gasped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! My teachers, none of you ever said anything about a fourth. Haven't you ever read some of the greatest fairy tales of all times? It's always three. Three Blind Mice. Three Musketeers. Three Little Pigs. Which that one happens to be my most favorite fairy tale of all time." This ninja girl had a deep girlish voice that had a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

The ninja girl with the bow and arrows cleared her throat to change the subject. "Uh, what she's trying to say, me teachers, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid." This ninja girl had a thick Irish accent.

Nya snorted, crossing her arms. "Didn't look so solid to me."

"My teachers, what is the meaning of this?" the ninja with the sais asked. Her voice sounded just like a normal girl's, except it sounded more respectful than any ever heard.

Misako stepped forward. "Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But you won't be able to do so with those clothes." She examined each of their attire.

"Allow me to take care of that," Sensei Wu said, "Ninja Go!" He spun around in a golden tornado and engulfed each of the girls to have them come out with some new ninja outfits.

Each girl wore different color uniforms, but were all the same style of a dragon printed on the front and a silk belt to match the style. The colors came out as sapphire blue, lavender purple, jungle green and timberwolf gray. And each had what will be known as their respective weapons: fans, sais, bow and arrows, and a bo staff.

The girls were admiring their new looks.

"Ohh, my favorite color," Nya said, loving her sapphire blue uniform.

"How were able to do that?" the girl in lavender purple holding the bo staff asked Sensei Wu, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"Check out me color," the girl in jungle green with the bow and arrows said, "This really matches me personality."

"Nya," Garmadon said, walking up to the girls with Misako and Wu, "Mistress of Water. The waves flow gently inside you."

"Next is Kitty, the jungle green ninja" Misako said, "Mistress of The Wild."

"That's not all I'm the mistress of," Kitty said in her Irish accent, "I'm also the mistress of sailing a pirate ship on the Ninjago Sea."

"You're a pirate?" Nya asked.

Kitty chuckled nervously under her ninja hood. "Not exactly. Me family and I actually sailed a cargo ship all around the land, but it looks like an old pirate ship from two hundred years ago.

Wu cleared his throat to gain their attention. "Moving on. Lavender purple ninja is Carol, the Mistress of Animal Sorcery. The magic of creatures of the world lies within her."

Carol giggled nervously. She looked over at Nya. "So nice to meet you, Nya." She pulled back her hood. She had dark jet black hair with a purple highlight that was so long it actually went down to her hips. Good thing it was pulled back in a ponytail. She slung her hair over her shoulder and began twirling her bo staff around. "Don't worry about anything. My animal powers will protect us."

"But you haven't unlocked them yet," Nya told her.

"I know, but when I do, it will be so incredible!" Carol whacked herself in the head with her bo staff. "Ow!" She shook off the pain and continued speaking. "I will admit that I do know actual magic. Don't worry, my type of magic is the power of light and peace. My aunt taught me everything I need to know. I can pretty much do any kind of spell you want me to do. Oh, and I don't know if you are aware of this, but I love animals. I'm not a vegetarian because, let's face it, neither are some animals. But I can't have every animal as pets that I can take care of and love so I have a room filled with stuffies. That way I can cuddle them as much as I want. So, in conclusion, there is no animal in this world that I would ever be afraid of."

"Geez, you are such a conversationalist," Monica said.

"Thank you," Carol said in a sing-song voice.

"It is true that you are not afraid of animals," the girl in the timberwolf gray outfit and holding sais said, "The only thing you are afraid of is your own shadow."

Kitty laughed. "Good one!"

"That was not a joke."

"I am not afraid of my own shadow," Carol denied. But she showed proof of that fear when she spotted her shadow next to her in the dim light. "AAHHH!" She hid behind Misako, trembling in fear.

"Oh, boy," Garmadon sighed. He walked over to the last ninja who has yet to be introduced. "And the timberwolf gray ninja is Pixal. Mistress of Nature and a seer with a sixth sense."

Pixal utilizes her sais as she twirls around in the air and makes them vanish.

Nya was intrigued as she pulled her blue hood back and leaned over toward Carol. "I sense this one takes things a little too seriously."

Pixal gasped as she pulled back her hood, revealing blonde hair with sky blue highlights that was pulled back in a ponytail and her lipstick a light shade of pink. "You too have the gift?"

Kitty chuckles. "She's making a joke, Pix." Kitty pulled her hood down to reveal long curly red hair that literally went all over the place and stopped at the middle of her back. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Trying not to take things so seriously?"

"Oh, yes, that's right," Pixal said, bringing out a fake giggle.

Kitty shakes her head in disappointment. "I can tell you're going to be a lot of work."

"Ladies, please, pay attention," Garmadon said.

Misako placed herself in front. "You four are the chosen ones who will protect the Silver Weapons of Spinjitzu from Princess Marga."

"Who?" Carol asked.

Misako sighed. "Sadly, I am not sure who she is myself, but I have this strange feeling that she knows Queen Valderra, who we all know is the true ruler of darkness."

"But what about my family?" Nya asked, "You haven't forgotten about them, have you?"

"I suppose this family of yours is the only reason you became a ninja," Kitty said.

"It was and still is. Now I know that me being a ninja has a bigger purpose than what I thought."

Misako placed a hand on Nya's shoulder. "I promise, Nya, when we find the weapons, we will find your family."

"It is time!" Wu shouted.

"You don't have to yell, you old coot!" Garmadon yelled, "We can hear you!"

"I apologize, brother." Wu cleared his throat and shouted in Garmadon's ear. "We must go to the first weapon!"

Garmadon groaned. "I swear, he only does that to irritate me."

Carol gasped. "Hold on a minute. I just thought of something. You all said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu. Why haven't you taught us? Oh, we are so unprepared for this journey."

"You are not unprepared," Sensei Wu said, "Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked when the key is ready to be found." He pauses for a moment and gives a brief silence.

Carol was the only one brave enough to speak up. "So what does that mean?"

"That is what you must find out on your own." Wu walks back inside the monastery. "Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage."

"Well, I'm not carrying it this time," Lloyd said, crossing his arms. He looks to see the girls staring at him. "What?"

Carol gasped in fear. "He's looking at us!" She hides behind Nya, who rolls her eyes.

Garmadon ushered his son inside. "I think it's time for you to go inside and put some clothes on."

Misako followed her husband and son while Monica stayed outside with the ninja. "So how does it feel to be a real ninja?"

Kitty sighed. "Not as fun as I thought it would be, kid."

Monica placed her hands on her hips. "I'm not a kid. I'm twelve years old."

"I can't believe this," Carol said, "Now we have to find the key in order to learn spinjitzu. I feel like our teachers are taking us out for a ride."

"Well, if it means finding my family, then sign me up," Nya said with determination.

Looks like these girls are riding into an adventure.

**NEXT SCENE:**

The next day, the four female ninja, Monica, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Garmadon and Misako are riding through a landmark known as The Valley of Gardens. While the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master and family were sitting in the horse carriage, the girls were pulling them as they were making their way to the resting place to retrieve the first silver weapon, the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery.

None of the girls enjoyed being the horses pulling the carriage down the green grassy road.

"You just had to go and say it, didn't you?" Kitty scolded Nya.

"Say what?" Nya asked.

"You said to sign me up. You're powers are creating a powerful tsunami in your heart."

"My sixth sense is telling me that this is some strange form of team-building," Pixal said.

"Just ignore it and keep pulling," Kitty said, "We've got a long way to go."

"I have a good idea of something that involves team-building," Carol said, "We could get to know each other better."

"Good idea," Nya said, "So, where did Misako find you three?"

Carol shook her head. "Misako didn't find me. Garmadon did. But let me just say that if it wasn't for the Three Leaders of Spinjitzu, as I personally like to call them, I don't think we'd ever been seen together. I was testing my magic. I was trying to cast a spell on an acorn sitting on a stump to magically grow the tree back. And I was successful at bringing it back to life until I saw Garmadon sitting on top of one of the tree's branches."

"Well, I was testing me sailing skills," Kitty said, "Me parents had given me a sailing boat for me birthday and I took it out on the water. But I had lost control of the steering and the boat crashed on shore. I was flung out and landed in a palm tree where I saw Misako sitting on a giant palm leaf."

"And I was testing my climbing," Pixal said, "I made it to the top of the largest tree in all of Ninjago National Park. I spotted Sensei Wu sitting there sipping some tea."

"Wow, you girls live around a lot of trees," Nya said, "And you do have a point. If it weren't for our teachers, none of us would—"

"Shh!" Sensei Wu shushed them and then called out, "Stop!"

The girls stopped running and looked out in front of them. In front of them was a mountain. Legend says the mountain is called Sorcery Eden Heights. It is known for its habitat for every animal of the world. But every creature that roams the mountain has a special power of sorcery. Many are wise and some have powerful abilities. And the mountain is filled with the power of sorcery. The perfect spot to keep a silver weapon.

But something was amiss. They all came up closer and hid behind a wall of trees. On the ground below in front of the mountain entrance were the Skulkin. Since they had the map, they had a head start in searching for the silver weapons. Yet they have yet to find the silver bo staff.

Misako examined the surroundings in front of them. "There it is. Sorcery Eden Heights. Any minute now Samukai will be close to finding the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery. Remember, do not use the weapon. Carol, as the wielder, you are to hold the weapon and let the power place itself inside you. But be careful, for its power—"

"Oh, I remember!" Carol exclaimed while whispering, "The power can be too much for mortals and we're mortals. Okay, girls, let's stop these guys." She then gasped and pointed in front of them. "Look!"

They all looked to see the Skulkin had caged the animals in bone prisons, scared and helpless. Carol literally had tears streaming out of her eyes seeing how miserable those creatures were being trapped by enemies stronger than they were. She began hyperventilating in fear and anger.

Kitty placed her hands on Carol's shoulders. "Deep breaths, Carol."

Carol took a shaky breath before pulling herself together. "Okay, I'm done being sweet and shy. It's time to break some bones. Gather around 'cause I've got a plan. First, we sneak through their base without being seen, then..." She stops when she noticed that Nya was nowhere around them. "Where's Nya?"

When they couldn't find the water ninja, they heard a swooshing sound and that only meant one thing: Nya was already sneaking through the Skulkin's work base. She hadn't been caught, but they would go out and catch up with her before she was.

Kitty sighed. "Let's go follow Miss Impatient."

"Wait," Lloyd said quietly, "Let me help you. You might need me."

Garmadon placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your time will come soon, Lloyd. Let the girls take care of things from here."

Lloyd groaned, crossing his arms. "Fine."

Nya proceeds through the base, causing the other three ninja to proceed behind her. The water ninja was speedy and had no plans on slowing down. While jumping over rocks, she kicked a smaller one and it hit the bony foot of a Skulkin warrior. He had noticed Nya flying by, but before he could alert the army about the presence of ninja, the other three mistresses, who were hiding under a basket, attacked him and took him apart bone by bone. They threw his parts behind some bushes and resumed following after their teammate.

Nya climbed up on a bone tent with an old tent flap covering it and notices Samukai inside, looking at something on a wooden desk. That something was exactly what Nya was searching for.

"The map!" Nya exclaimed in a whisper.

The other three spotted Nya atop a tent. The only way to get to her was to go through the base. Looking at the conveyor belt in front of them, they all nodded, having the same idea.

Kruncha and Nuckal were busy examining rocks that some of the warriors were collecting. Nuckal had noticed something that he considered a special rock.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh!" Nuckal exclaimed excitedly, "I found something!"

"That's another rock, you bonehead!" Kruncha said in annoyance.

"But it's shaped like a doughnut! I wonder what it tastes like." He bites the rock and shrieks in agony when his teeth fell out.

Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment. "You are such an idiot."

Needless to say, they were oblivious to Kitty, Carol and Pixal riding underneath the conveyor belt unnoticed.

Meanwhile, Nya was trying to think of how she could take the map while Samukai's back was turned. She had thought about removing a bone from off the tent when her teammates climbed up next to her, giving her stern looks.

"Finally," Nya said, "I was wondering what took you so long."

Kitty slaps Nya on the back of the head. "What's the matter with you? You could've blown our cover."

"Shh! Be quiet!" Nya shushed Kitty and pointed down at the table where the map was.

Samukai begins to laugh as he studies the map. He decided to go check and see how the progress was going outside and left the map in the tent.

Carol looked closely at it, but then noticed it from a different view since it was upside down. She gasped. "It's upside-down. They're digging at the wrong spot. They trapped those poor creatures for nothing. And we were so unprepared. Why didn't Sensei Wu and Garmadon make a copy of the map?"

"Do not be alarm," Pixal said calmly, taking out one of her sais and tying a rope around the handle, "The silver weapon is near. I can sense it." She throws the sai down and it hits directly on the map. She pulls it up the second before Samukai walked back inside, not suspecting a thing.

The four study the map to exactly where the bo staff is hidden. Nya nodded her head. "There's no time to waste. Let's go." She takes off without her team once again.

Kitty slapped herself on the forehead. "What is it with that girl? Always in a rush!" She sighs while placing the map in her shoulder bag. "Come on."

Nya once again sneaks away without being noticed. The other three find her trying to push a giant boulder out of the way by herself.

"Hey!" Carol said to Nya, "Before you race off again, you need to remember that we're a team. We have to stick together. You can't do this alone."

Nya sighed. "I-I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my family. I figured that if we hurry up and find the weapons, we can find them before this Princess Marga decides to hurt everyone I love."

"It's alright," Kitty said, "We'll find them. But we won't be able to without those silver weapons. Now let's help you move that blasted boulder."

By working together for once, the four ninja pushed the boulder aside and entered the inside of the cave. Walking down a rocky trail, they spotted something glowing ahead. Sitting on what looked to be a bumpy looking platform was the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery in all its silverness.

"Wow!" Carol exclaimed in a low tone, "That is the most beautiful weapon I have ever laid my eyes on!" She stood in one spot for a moment to admire her weapon.

Kitty nudged her up a step. "What are you waiting for? Go up there and get it."

Carol shook her head and focused. She walked up and, slowly and carefully, removed the bo staff from its resting place and placed it in her arms. She had a feeling that this weapon was calling out to her. It was telling her that she is destined for many magical things. And, of course, she believes those words.

Now that Carol had the weapon, it was time to take action. "We're probably going to get caught, but we have to do something dangerous, but it's the right thing to do. We have to free all those animals from captivity and take care of those boneheads."

"Don't tell me you plan to use that thing?" Nya said, "Misako told us not to use the weapon."

"Well, then you better forever hold your peace." Carol turned around as did the rest of the ninja, not noticing the head of a dragon opening its mouth wide, realizing that the bo staff was missing. Carol led the girls through the cave. "Alright, girls. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner."

As Carol is leading the path, she comes face to face with Samukai and the entire Skulkin army. All four of them may be outnumbered, but they prepared for battle, knowing that they won't be able to leave without a fight.

Kitty started out the battle by shooting an arrow into a skeleton's ribcage, causing him to fall apart. "Bullseye!"

Carol held the bo staff tightly. A few Skulkin rushed up quickly to take it from her. She had thought about using its power, but a fan came up and sliced the skeletons heads off.

Nya jumped in front of Carol. "You need to get the bo staff out of here! There's too many of them!"

Carol looked around and shook her head. "Sorry, not gonna happen." Then an idea sparked up in her mind. "I've got it! Excuse me!" She ran past Nya.

"What are you doing? We need to protect the weapon!" Nya began battling against more Skulkin warriors.

"Trust me! I know what I'm doing!" Carol began jumping over Skulkin, dodging weapons they swung at her and spin kicked some of the warriors to the ground. "Girls, remember how we pretended that the training course was the enemy? Well, this is the training course. We've been preparing for the battlefield!"

"Just get to the point!" Kitty yelled, shooting down more warriors with her arrows.

"Here we go," Carol demonstrated, "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" She begins spinning faster and faster until she was finally engulfed in a lavender purple tornado. This gave her the chance to take down more Skulkin than before.

Carol preformed spinjitzu.

Nya gasped. "Spinjitzu! Carol, what's the key to unlocking it?"

Carol laughed while fighting the enemy in her tornado. "I'm just going through the motions. This is what our teachers must have meant when they said we already know it. Whoo hoo!" Even in battle, she was having the time of her life.

Nya took a deep breath and decided to give it a go. "Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!" She begins knocking over enemies with her sapphire blue spinjitzu.

From the sidelines, Kruncha began laughing and pointed at Nuckal. "She just called you a dummy."

"No, she called you a dummy," Nuckal said.

But before they ended up in an all-out fight, Pixal emerged with her timberwolf gray spinjitzu and caused them to run off. She placed her hands on her hips. "I sense you do not stand a chance."

Kitty also unlocked a jungle green spinjitzu and was able to knock over Samukai. She placed her foot on his rib cage and held out her bow and arrows, aiming for his skull. "Either retreat or take a crack from me arrow."

Samukai knew they had been defeated. "We retreat! We retreat! Just let me go!"

Kitty removes her foot from Samukai's rib cage and let's him run away crying for his mommy. But not before four beautifully colorful tornadoes chased after the army to ensure they were gone.

The girls cheered in victory.

"Oh, yeah!" Carol exclaimed, "We are amazing! I guess they didn't want a second serving of these beautiful manicured fist. And I am so glad they didn't check out my backside. I do tend to swoon men as a strong woman." She turns around to show off, but is shocked to see what is behind the team.

"That was actually a lot of fun!" Nya exclaimed.

"You said it!" Kitty agreed.

"Uh, girls..." Carol said, but became too shocked by the sight of what she was staring at.

"I have just remembered something," Pixal said, "Didn't Misako say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?"

The other three saw Carol had turned around and followed her lead. They were shocked by the sight they saw.

The entire time a dragon had been guarding the bo staff. But this was no ordinary dragon. This was a female elemental dragon of animal sorcery. She had scales the same color as Carol's uniform with a golden animal symbol on her forehead and had eyes as pink as a flamingo.

Carol was not only shocked to know a dragon existed, but was amazed by the sight of seeing one in real life. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Are you referring to the dragon in front of us?" Kitty asked.

"I sure am," Carol nodded.

"That's impossible!" Nya shouted, "I thought dragons were legendary creatures told in stories."

"Well, it looks like this one plans to change all that," Kitty said.

The dragon began walking up towards them. The ninja continued moving back. The reptilian creature then spits out spirit dust. The mistresses ducked for cover, realizing that they needed to flee.

"I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one," Pixal said.

"Now is not the time to be working on your sense of humor, Pixal!" Kitty yelled.

"I was referring to our spinjitzu."

The dragon had blocked the only exit using spirit crystals to keep the ninja from escaping. Carol looked at her bo staff, then up at the dragon's teeth. They looked so familiar when she took the weapon in her hands and now she knew why.

The dragon thought they were stealing what she was chosen to protect.

Carol slowly approached the beast while keeping her friends behind her. "Stay behind me. I'll handle this."

"Carol, don't even think about using the weapon," Nya warned.

Carol slowly shook her head. "I have no plans to." She calmly approached the dragon. "Hey, girl." The dragon growled in anger, but Carol shushed her gently. "It's okay. I'm not going to harm you. My friends and I are only trying to help." The dragon backed away a little, but Carol continued forward. "We were sent here to find the weapon so that it didn't end up in the wrong hands. And we succeeded." Carol chuckled softly. "Trust me, if those skeleton guys had taken it, you would've gobbled them up by now. But I'm someone that you can trust. I love all creatures, especially dragons. I have been waiting my entire life to meet one of you." Carol extended out a hand to place on the dragon's snout. The dragon backed away. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. I want to help you. You feel angry and scared. I'll admit that I feel the same way, but by working together, we can overcome those obstacles."

The dragon saw that Carol was indeed the wielder of the weapon. The power of animal sorcery was surging through the lavender purple ninja, causing her and the bo staff to begin glowing and being raised up from the ground.

Their surroundings began to change. The cave began to glow with magical crystals and a feeling of magic was spreading through the air. The crystals blocking the exit of the cave shattered and animals of all kind began swarming inside like bees.

Carol had grown weak and ended the surge of power traveling through her as she fell towards the ground, but the dragon caught her before she could land flat on her face.

The other three ninja rushed up to aid their friend, but Carol was recovering quickly and placed herself on her feet. "Wow. What just happened?"

"Your powers are yours now," a female voice said.

Carol gasped. "Who said that?"

"Up here." They all looked up to see the dragon staring down at them. And her lips were moving. "It is so wonderful to be speaking after all of these years."

"You... you can talk?" Carol was stunned with shock.

The dragon nodded. "I can. But I can only talk when the weapon is in the possession of the one who is chosen to wield it. You, Carol, wield the Silver Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery. You have discovered how much you truly care for creatures of this beautiful world. You truly are the Mistress of Animal Sorcery. I am now under your service."

"What kind of service?" Carol asked nervously. She had no plans of forcing this innocent dragon to be a servant.

"Why, to be your dragon, of course. And to be your friend." The dragon lowered her head in respect.

"Oh, well, I am honored that you want to be my elemental dragon and my new friend." Carol bowed to her new friend in Ninjian style and looked up to her. "Do you have a name?"

"The last wielder of the bo staff had given me a name. She called me Crystal."

Carol smiled. "Then you shall be known as such, Crystal."

Crystal magically removed the rocks of the caves to create an exit big enough for her to walk through. She felt the warm sun on her scaly skin. She turned to face Carol. "If you need me, you know how to call me." She spread her sparkly wings and flies up in the air, soaring through the sky for the first time in years.

Carol face palmed herself. "Darn it! I didn't even ask her how I'm suppose to call her."

"She said you would know," Pixal said.

"I don't know." Carol groaned. "That's just perfect. I feel better knowing that we freed the animals, stopped the Skulkin and made friends with a real dragon, but I am gonna get in so much trouble for using the weapon when we were told to not use them."

"No, you're not," said a voice behind them. They looked to see it was only Misako smiling at them. "You did exactly what I said would happen. You let the power place itself inside you. That's what I told you would happen."

"So I did the right thing?" Carol asked her teachers.

Misako nodded. "Yes, you did."

"You four were so awesome!" Monica exclaimed, "You were sneaking in there and using all those cool moves and stuff!"

"And you all learned spinjitzu!" Lloyd said.

Monica looked up at her father. "Daddy, will you please teach me to do spinjitzu? I wanna be a ninja so bad! I know how to fight and defend myself! Please teach me!"

Sensei Wu chuckled nervously. "We will discuss the matter later, dear. Right now we have important things to do."

Monica pouted. "So unfair."

"You all have done well, but one of you still has yet to understand patience," Garmadon said, staring directly at Nya.

Nya sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried about my family. I have this horrifying fear that Princess Marga may be doing something bad to them. They could get hurt or worse. I can't let anything happen to them."

"You are not the only one who thinks those things." Garmadon placed a hand on Nya's shoulder. "I myself have to do the same. What if my brother were in that situation? Or my wife and son? Or my niece? We all will go to extreme measures to rescue the ones we love. You are going through extreme measures to become a ninja and prove your destiny to save your family. But do not think that rushing will help you in this situation. We made a promise to save your family and we will keep it. You just need to have patience."

"Now that we have one weapon, there are three more to go," Misako said, "We best continue on."

They all started heading back to the horse carriage. Now they know exactly what will happen when they find the rest of the weapons. All they can hope is that things won't go wrong.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Inside of a gloomy dark cave in the Underworld, Samukai stands in front of a podium made with sharp black crystals. The only light in the entire room were torches blazing bright. The leader of the Skulkin army hoped and prayed that Princess Marga will forgive him for failing to retrieve the first silver weapon and losing the map.

"My princess," Samukai said, a worried look on his face, "I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu and they have the bo staff. I apologize for my failure."

"Good," said the woman on the dark crystal throne. Her entire body was placed in darkness and all that was visible to see were her gloved hands. "Then the brothers and daughter-in-law of the First Spinjitzu Master were there."

Samukai was a little confused as to why she would say that, but he knew better than to question her. He brought up a thought. "I promise to make it up to you, my princess. I can gather my army and then we can easily ambush them and—"

The princess held up a hand and spoke calmly. "No. Let them think they're winning."

Now Samukai was very bewildered. "But I... do not understand, Princess Marga."

Princess Marga picked up a mirror, showing off her eyes. Dark eye shadow, dark eye liner, dark mascara. Even her eyes were menacing. But her eye color was a dark blood red. Ever since the darkness of evil seeped into her blood, her eye color changed to their true form. Looking into the mirror, she answered Samukai's statement. "Everything is going to plan."

Soft evil laughter filled the room as the torches went out, and a cold darkness chilled the air...

**End of Part Two.**

* * *

**HEY, GUYS. I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR PART 2 SO HERE IT IS. I WANT YOU GUYS TO GUESS IN THIS STORY WHAT IS DIFFERENT AND WHAT IS THE SAME FROM THE ORIGINAL PILOT PART 2 IN THIS CHAPTER. SEND YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS.**

**ALSO, THERE'S A FEW READERS I'D LIKE TO THANK FOR REVIEWING THE FIRST PART OF THIS STORY. **

**THANK YOU TO ****Ryry-24, I am a Ninjago Fan, AND The Mayor of Ninjago City. AND ALSO A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO ENJOYED PART 1. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME.**

**I HOPE PART 2 WAS GREAT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Part 3-Princess of Shadows

PART 3

PRINCESS OF SHADOWS

A day has passed. The ninja, Misako, Garmadon, Wu, Lloyd and Monica are sailing through the jungle river of Hiroshi's Labyrinth to retrieve the Silver Bow and Arrows of The Wild.

They had been going down the river for a while now and haven't seen any sightings of the Skulkin, (which is a good thing), but there was still no sight of the weapon yet. This caused the passengers to grow bored. Kitty was bored just steering the ship to nowhere in particular.

Carol's only source of entertainment was playing a game of I Spy, but the only color to spot was the same color she had mentioned over and over again. "I spy something... green."

Kitty sighed, having been tired of the game the first moment Carol brought it up. "Could you try to be quiet for once? This ain't easy." The boat begins to stumble as the bow smacked into a large tree branch, breaking off the head of the dragon that was carved in. Kitty groaned. "See what I mean?"

Carol chuckled nervously while removing a stuffed grizzly bear from her shoulder bag. "I spy something broken. Don't you, Theodore?" She cuddled with the toy, enjoying it softness.

Kitty placed a hand on her hip. "What are you, five years old or something?"

Carol shook her head. "No, I'm fifteen."

Nya rolled her eyes while looking up at her teachers. Garmadon and Misako were meditating while Sensei Wu was doing some stretching. She began to worry. "If our teachers know the way to the next silver weapon, then why isn't one of them steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles in this huge jungle."

Pixal shrugged. "Their wisdom is beyond my own."

"I didn't know you had wisdom."

"I have a sixth sense. It's pretty much the same thing."

Nya figured now was a good time to finally get to know her teammates better than what she's learned. And Pixal seemed like the perfect person to talk to. "So, Pixal, I hardly know anything about you. What was your life like before you became a ninja?"

"Nothing too exciting," Pixal said, "I am known as an ordinary girl who grew up in Ninjago City with my father, Cyrus Borg."

"Cyrus Borg? You mean the greatest inventor Ninjago has ever known? The one who invented the Borg Television and has a line of popular cell phones called the Borg Droid?"

Pixal nodded. "You are correct."

"Oh, I bet you and your dad live the good life."

"No. Like I said, my life is ordinary. I am an ordinary person."

"Oh. Okay, I understand. It must be hard being rich."

"My father does not do it for money. He does it because it's his passion. And I respect his passion."

"You are unlike any rich girl I've ever seen." Nya looked up and saw Sensei Wu was still stretched out how he was from ten minutes ago. "I'm not sure how he's able to stay in such a pose for so long. I wonder if he ever gets tired."

Sensei Wu stood in his pose for a moment before speaking. "The most powerful move in spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements of the world are combined. Animal Sorcery! The Wild! Water! Nature! That is the order it should be in."

Carol rushes over to hear more of what her teacher has to say. "So what happens when all of them are combined?"

"The Tornado of Life. The power to create something out of nothing. The Tornado of Creation is similar, but it is nowhere near as powerful."

"What is the Tornado of Creation, Sensei Wu?" said a squeaky voice. That squeaky voice belonged to Carol, who was making her stuffed bear talk. Everyone gave the lavender purple ninja strange looks. Carol cleared her throat, changing back to her normal voice. "Theodore was curious. And so was I. But Theodore wanted attention." Her voice became squeaky again. "Stuffed animals need love, too, you know."

Sensei Wu sighed. He knew Carol had such a sensitive and caring heart. So he goes along with her antics. "Well, Carol, and Theodore." He gestured to the teddy bear. "The Tornado of Creation can only be made by four other elements, but that is a question for another time. For now we must be concerned with the Tornado of Life."

"Well, let's try it out," Nya said. She began attempting a few moves that she hoped could activate the Tornado of Life, but failed every time.

Sensei Wu stopped her. "No, Nya! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences."

Nya chuckled nervously. "Disastrous consequences. Right."

At that moment the boat is forced upon vegetation land. Everyone either trips or falls over from the impact.

Kitty was the only one still standing, removing her hands off the steering wheel. "Uh... wasn't me."

Nya looked at her hands. "Did I do that?"

Misako shook her head. "No. We are here. Follow the trail, everyone."

Everyone follows the trail in order to find the weapon. Along the way, they spot some loose bones on the ground. They had a feeling that the Skulkin had already been here, but something must have scared them away.

"Looks like the Skulkin have already been here," Kitty said.

"Wonder why they left behind some of their bony parts," Nya said.

Carol held her teddy bear tightly. "Stay close, Theodore. This place is giving me the creeps."

Kitty looked ahead and spotted something swinging on some vines. They were silver and glowed bright in the little bit of sunlight in the jungle. She smiled big when she found it. "The bow and arrows!"

Behind her, the others had stood there so she could retrieve the weapon, but something had began to tangle up their bodies. They looked to see vines raising them up from the ground. They began to panic. Carol screamed louder than any of them.

Kitty looked behind her and gasped in horror. "Guys!"

"Kitty, you need to get the weapon!" Garmadon said, "The vines will listen to you! But you must be one with them!"

Kitty took a deep breath and grabbed the bow and arrows. She held them up in the air. "Vines, obey me commands! Release me friends at once!"

A screech could be heard from behind her. That could only mean one thing: her dragon has found her. She turned around and came face to face with the reptilian beast.

She was a beautiful shade of jungle green with red wings and the golden symbol of jungle was placed on her forehead. Her eyes were a shade of olive green and blended in well with her surroundings. Her eyes looked down on Kitty, anger taking over as she spotted the bow and arrows in the girl's hands.

Kitty was starting to become frustrated with all the noise. And that frustration was finally freed with a jungle scream. One that definitely comes from a woman in the wild.

The wild ninja looked up at the dragon. "You heard me. I am a wild child. I've traveled the Ninjago Seas me entire life. I've traveled everywhere. I've been through the jungles and see that when things start getting out of hand, I tend to get angry and frustrated. And I can see that you feel the same way. You see that I've taken the one thing you were told to protect. I want you to see that I am the one destined to do wild things. Because it's who I am." She gently placed her hand on the great beast's snout. "And together we are the wild. We can keep away all those negative thoughts as long as we keep on being wild."

Then Kitty was lifted into the air, glowing bright in the jungles of Hiroshi's Labyrinth. The vines entangling her friends were made to release them and the jungle stands tall and gorgeous once again.

Kitty become exhausted after using an excessive amount of energy. She began to fall, but a scaly red wing caught her. She recovered quickly and looked up to see her dragon.

"I apologize for acting out so much on my anger," the female jungle dragon said, "Many enemies have stormed through the jungles of Hiroshi's Labyrinth in order to look for the treasures hidden here. But you have found the treasure that belongs to you. You, Kitty, are the one and only Mistress of The Wild. Thank you for restoring the jungle."

"Anytime," Kitty said.

The dragon set Kitty gently on the ground and spread out her wings. "Now I must leave this place and become your dragon. And your friend. You know how to call me if you need me. I will come to you." She rises up into the air and flies out of Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

Kitty smiled, happy to know she had a friend who she could share a wild imagination with. She gasped as she shouted out, "Wait! Do you have a name?"

The jungle dragon turned around and replied, "My owner once referred to me as Wild Cherry. I actually say that name is perfect for me."

Kitty nodded. "Same here, Wild Cherry." She watched as her new friend flew away and turned around to make it back to the boat. "Alright, let's move on."

"Wait a minute," Carol realized, "You forgot to ask her how we're suppose to call the dragons."

Kitty face palmed herself for forgetting and then shrugged. "Oh, well. Can't do anything about it now. Let's go."

Everyone started making their way back to the boat. Carol remained in the back talking to Theodore. "You seriously can't rely on anyone anymore, huh, Theodore?" Then in a squeaky voice, she made Theodore say, "Well, you can rely on a stuffie to give the best hugs." She hugs her teddy bear while continuing to follow the others.

Little did they know they were being watched.

**NEXT SCENE:**

In the Underworld, still keeping herself hidden in the darkness, Princess Marga was watching the ninja's accomplishments through the small mirror and grinned. Everything truly was going to plan.

Her grandmother would be proud. And speaking of said person, she decided to visit her and give her updates of their success.

Princess Marga walked inside a room filled with more ebony than the entire Underworld. She stood in front of a beautiful black crystal podium and sitting on it were two small candles that only showed her gloved hands. She cleared her throat. "Grandmother, our plan is going perfectly. The ninja have been played fools thinking we are letting them win. They have retrieved the Silver Bow and Arrows of The Wild. Only two silver weapons remain."

"Excellent," said a female voice. It was the sound of a sweet old woman with a British accent, but this old woman was not sweet at all. She was dark, menacing and her voice resembled an evil witch. And her eyes. Red as blood. And her look could literally bring death. "I am thrilled to hear such progress. And have you explained the plan to Samukai about the last silver weapon to be found."

"Certainly. I made sure he had everything ready. All we need to do is make sure we win."

"Music to my ears." The old woman brought out a low, evil chuckle.

Looks like dark times are arising.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Another day has past and the ninja, teachers and children of the brothers of the First Spinjitzu Master were traveling through the beautiful forest known as the Garden of Trees. And boy did it live up to its name. There were probably hundreds of different species of trees in this one forest and millions of them stood tall and proud.

Pixal seemed to be enjoying herself. "I feel so free out here. The trees are nothing like the ones back home." She was twirling and felt at peace surrounded by such life.

Meanwhile, Nya was taking the time to get to know Carol. And the lavender purple ninja had been talking nonstop the entire time.

"So I grew up in the forest back in East Ninjago, but I moved here to Ninjago because I was accepted in the Monty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts. My dream is to become a singer and maybe an actress, but I haven't thought that far ahead yet. Anyway, it was so amazing to meet so many new people. The only friends I ever had growing up was my Aunt Rose, my triplet brothers, Joesph, Stephen and Gregory, my cat Chocolate and, of course, all my stuffed animals. We lived near a village, but we only ever went there to go to school and to shop and all that. So-"

Nya stopped her friend's ramblings. "Wait a minute. You went to school, but never had any friends. Why is that?"

"Probably because she could never stop talking," Lloyd said, rolling his eyes, "The only thing I got out of that was the cat named Chocolate. I'm only warning you this once. Keep that cat away from me because I am allergic to cats."

Carol gasped. "I have a feeling that you're lying to me just to hide the fact that you hate cats!"

"No, he speaks the truth," Garmadon said, "You keep cats away from him. He will sneeze continuously until he finally gets his medicine." He then gasped while running up to Misako. "Misako, stop!" He stopped her from walking any further.

Misako rolled her eyes while smirking at her husband. "What is it?"

"I saw a tree branch right in front of you." Garmadon led her around it. "I don't want you tripping over it."

"Garmadon, I'm old, not weak. You make it sound like that time I was expecting Lloyd and we went out on that hike."

"Those pebbles were waiting to make you fall over."

Nya shook her head at the scene, looking over at Lloyd. "Lloyd, your father is so overprotective."

"But watching that was so romantic," Carol said.

"My dad has his reasons," Lloyd said, "You'll understand in time."

"Everyone, I sense where the weapon is!" Pixal called out.

Nya ran up to the timberwolf gray ninja. "Is it close?"

Pixal nodded. "Yes. It is up this tree."

Everyone looked up at what they believed to be the tallest tree in the world, but it was like no other. The tree grew what looked to be every fruit of the world that could grow on, well, a tree. And every leaf from every type of tree. And every flower. Well, let's just say it is called the Tree of Everything.

"Wow," was all Carol could say.

"How is Pixal suppose to get the weapon from up there?" Kitty asked.

Pixal hopped up, grasping on the first branch closest to the ground. She began climbing up the tree branch by branch, not stopping even as she disappeared through some leaves.

"She might be a bit strange, but she sure is determined," Nya said.

The ninja of nature continued climbing higher, passing the clouds and even seeing what looked to be stars. This tree was taller than the world, if that were even possible. She kept climbing until, finally, she saw something glowing right in front of her. Something shiny and silver. That could only mean one thing.

"The Sais of Nature," Pixal said.

She walked over to her signature weapon and picked them up. Standing there for a moment, she heard a growl. As expected, a female dragon with light gray scales, yellow wings, the golden symbol of nature on her forehead and dark blue eyes came into her view.

The dragon saw the sais in Pixal's hands and growled in anger, but calmly walked up to the ninja and came up close to her. Pixal laid a hand on her snout, comforting her. "You are so much like me. You are angry, yet you remain calm. It is not good to contain your anger, but I can understand there is a time and place to let it all flow free. The surroundings of nature keeps me calm. It does the same for you. I believe we are both nature physically and mentally."

No sooner did a few Skulkin come up out of nowhere. They began crowding up to Pixal, cackling and saying, "Retrieve the weapon!"

Pixal backed away as far as she could. "It seems I have been followed." Taking a deep breath, she looked at the weapons, knowing exactly what they will do to help her in this time of need. "I am as calm as nature. I am nature!" She glowed and floated up in the air. The light was so bright and so strong, the Skulkin literally broke apart, their parts falling down until they landed on the ground.

Pixal didn't feel any energy leave her body, but a bit of fatigue controlled her and would've caused her to fall if not for her dragon giving her balance. She turned around and looked up at the reptilian beast, who smiled down at her. "Thank you. After all these years, I have longed to meet someone like you once again. You, Pixal, truly are the Mistress of Nature. Calm, peaceful and strong under pressure. You are nature in my eyes."

"Thank you," Pixal said, "May I ask what your name is?"

"My last human companion named me Blossom. Do you think it is a good name?"

Pixal nodded. "It suits you perfectly. Thank you for becoming my dragon. And my friend."

Blossom smiled and placed Pixal on her snout. Spreading her wings, she flew the ninja down to the ground. Everyone was down there waiting and surrounding Pixal as she climbed off Blossom's snout. She looked up to the dragon as the beast spoke. "If you need me, don't hesitate to call me." With that, she flew off in the sky, flying above the trees.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips while looking at Pixal. "Did you ask her how we call the dragons?"

"We will know how when the time is right," Pixal said, "There is no need to ask when we already know."

Kitty groaned. "But we don't know! Out of all of us here, you should be the most trustworthy!"

"Wait, you don't consider us trustworthy?" Nya asked.

"None of you take anything seriously!" Kitty yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

Nya crossed her arms. "Name one of us who doesn't take things seriously."

"Hey, guys, look at what I found," Carol said, holding up a bone, "Look at this." She stuck the bone in her hair, making her look like a cave woman. "I look like a woman from the wild." She giggled. "How do I look?"

"I rest me case." Kitty started walking away. The rest followed, knowing that one more weapon is in need of being found.

Unknown to them, Samukai was hiding behind a tree the entire time. He gave out a soft evil chuckle. "Everything is going according to plan."

No sooner did day turn to night and the ninja were surrounded by a fire on the beach near the Waves of the West. A place where the waves were larger and too dangerous for surfing. But the beach surrounding it was beautiful. Beautiful for a group of heroes to celebrate around the fire.

Nya, Carol and Pixal were dancing around the fire while Kitty played the bongos and Monica took out her wooden pipes and began playing music. Lloyd sat up in the trees, listening and watching the waves. Misako watched the girls with amusement while the brothers of the First Spinjitzu Master were meditating by the fire.

Nya saw how her older male teachers were taking things a little too seriously and thought maybe it was time to help them loosen up. "Come on, Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon. Join in the fun."

Wu became frustrated. "There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!"

"Calm yourself, brother," Garmadon said, standing up, "Let the children have a little fun for once. You never know what tomorrow will bring. Meditation is not working tonight for me. I'm in more of a dancing mood." He threw his staff down and lifted Misako in the air. "Let's dance, sweetheart!"

Misako giggled. "Oh, Garmie!"

Lloyd groaned. "Mom, Dad! You're embarrassing yourselves!"

While the older couple began dancing, Carol walked over to Wu. "Sensei Wu, don't be a stick in the mud. You gotta admit, we're kicking the Skulkin's bony butts. Get up and show us some moves. Please!" She brought out her big puppy dog eyes, begging Sensei Wu to join in.

Sensei Wu sighed. "I guess I could." He got up and walked over to where all the fun was. "Now this move is very special."

"But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?" Pixal asked. Everyone started laughing, thinking what Pixal said was a joke. She looked around at the group. "Why are you laughing?"

Nya calmed her laughter and looked at her bewildered friend. "Pixal, that was a joke. You finally found your sense of humor."

Wu finally got into his groove and started showing off some made up moves of his. "Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now." He spun around while pulling his beard around. "Spin around. Pick up your feet. Feel the groove!"

Garmadon started laughing. "You haven't done that in years, brother."

While Kitty and Monica continued making music, everyone else danced around the fire while Lloyd sat up in the tree and watched. Laughter and music filled the air.

It wasn't too long before everyone grew tired and began settling down for the night, finding comfortable places on the ground to get a good night's rest. Lloyd remained in his spot up in the tree. Pixal, Kitty, Carol and Monica slept near some bushes while the teachers slept near the trees.

Nya slept near the fire pit that had been put out a couple of hours before. Her head rested on a log as she slept soundly. She heard noises and thought of them as a dream at first, but then opened her eyes as she heard her name being called out in a whisper.

"Nya... Nya..." a voice kept calling.

Nya finally woke up. "Huh? Who's that?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

The voice sounded again. "Nya."

Nya gasped. Could it really be him? "Was that...?"

"Nya, I'm over here."

There he was. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was her brother.

It was Kai.

She rushed over to him. "Kai, is it really you?"

"I have to go now, Nya," Kai said as he turned around and ran off.

Nya was surprised at this and chases after her brother. "Kai! Wait up! Slow down!"

"I can't, Nya," Kai said calmly, "Just follow me."

"Why are you running so fast? I can barely keep up." Nya had started breathing heavily, running faster than before.

"I'm leading you to Mom and Dad."

Nya smiled from hearing this. Seeing her parents would be the biggest blessing of all. But as she ran, she saw that Kai had suddenly disappear. "Kai! Where did you go?" She then spots something up ahead. It was a gate. The gate that would lead to the Fountain of Life. She slowly walks to the gates and opens one just a crack, taking a look inside. "Kai?"

"Come inside, Nya," she heard her brother say.

Nya felt relieved hearing Kai's voice. "I'm coming, Kai." She proceeds through the gates and heads over to the Fountain of Life. She sees a bright glow and saw something silver. That could only mean one thing.

The Fans of Water were in sight.

And standing beside the fans was Kai, who looked happy to see her. "You made it, Nya."

"I'm just glad to see you safe," Nya said. She looked around for her parents, but they were nowhere in sight. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Don't worry." Before she knew it, Nya saw her brother morph into a shadow. But this shadow had the figure of a woman and had the voice of one, too. "I'm right here, sister." The woman begins chuckling evilly.

Nya gasped. "Who... who are you?"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Nya Smith," the shadow woman said, "I am Princess Marga, princess of darkness and the granddaughter of Queen Valderra."

"What do you want from me?" Nya asked, growling in anger, "And how do you know who I am?"

"Temper, Nya. I come here not to harm you."

"Good, because you can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld."

"And that is why _you _are going to remove the Fans of Water for me."

Nya shook her head. "I don't think so!"

"Are you sure about that?" She disappears and appearing in front of her is what appears to be a bird-like cage made of stone right above the steaming hot springs.

And inside that cage was her family.

"Nya!" they chanted in fear.

Nya gasped with relief and horror. "Mom! Dad! Kai!"

"If you don't remove the fans, how else will you cut the stone bars to save your precious family?" Princess Marga asked.

"How can I get them out of there with two silver fans?" Nya asked in confusion.

"The fans have blades on the edges of them," Princess Marga explained, "They can slice through even the sharpest of stone. But you better hurry."

"Nya, don't listen to her," her father said, "It's a trap. You know it is."

"Yeah, we can get ourselves out," Kai said. He started pulling on the bars, but realized the entire cage was built as one. "Okay, that's strong."

Before they knew it, the cage is dropped closer to the steaming water.

"No!" Nya screamed.

"Time is running out," Princess Marga said, "Tick tock. Tick tock."

Nya runs up to the top of the Fountain of Life, jumps up and grabs the fans. "Ninja Go!" Performing spinjitzu, she pushed the cage away from the pools of hot water while cutting the stone with the fans and frees her family. Her parents land on their feet as well as Nya herself. Kai landed flat on his face. Helping her brother up, she led her family through the home of the Fountain of Life. She could hear Princess Marga's evil laughter as she looked at her family, using her ears and not her eyes. "Stay close, everyone."

"Trust us, sweetheart," her mother said, "We're not going anywhere."

"Where are you, Marga?" Nya asked while shouting.

"That's Princess Marga, you brat!" Princess Marga spat.

"You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!"

"Even shadows have their uses."

A shadow form of Nya appeared in front of the Smith family.

"Nya, look out!" Ray shouted, getting in front of his daughter, "Stay back!"

"Dad, let me take care of this!" Nya shouted, jumping in front of her father.

Her father grew angry. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you!"

"Will you two stop arguing and make up your minds already?" Kai said.

Nya attempts to attack her own shadow, swinging her fist and kicking out her legs, but after many failed moves, her shadow easily attacks her, knocking her over by kicking her in the face. Maya rushed over to her daughter. "Nya!"

"Hey, no fair!" Kai shouted at the shadow impersonating Nya's.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" Princess Marga said in a mocking comforting. She creates more shadows that look just like Nya.

Nya struggles to get up and tries to fight them. "I can take you all on!" But before she could actually knock a shadow down, one of them judo flips her to the ground, disarming her and picking up the fans, grasping it in their dark hands.

Before victory could be achieved, Misako came up out of nowhere, attacking the shadow but kicking them back into one, retrieving the fans back in the process. Garmadon and Wu came up behind her.

Princess Marga chuckled. "Well, well, well. Garmadon and Wu, the sons of the First Spinjitzu Master. And Misako, the wife of Garmadon who also knows spinjitzu. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. My grandmother has told me all about you three."

"I can guess that Valderra is your grandmother," Misako said.

"That's Queen Valderra, you old hag!" Marga shouted.

Garmadon stepped up next to his wife. "Nobody calls my wife an old hag. You are a spoiled little princess."

"Ha!" Princess Marga laughs out loud, "You're nothing but an old coot."

"What do you want?" Sensei Wu asked, holding out his staff.

"I see that you are protecting one of your students and her entire family, but what about the other three? And what about your children?" Marga stepped up closer.

"They are safe!" Misako shouted, "Far from you grasp!"

Princess Marga chuckles darkly. "I wouldn't be so confident."

Marga creates a vortex, showing the teachers and the Smith family what is currently happening at the beach of the Waves of the West. The Skulkin were sneaking up on the three ninja, Monica and Lloyd. Carol stirred awake with her stuffed teddy bear and spotted the enemy right in front of her. She reaches for her bo staff, but it is taken by Kruncha. Nuckal's stands on top of Kitty and Pixal while Lloyd and Monica are being tied to a tree. Samukai takes the sais and bow and arrows along with the bo staff. He wields three silver weapons, eager to get his bony hands on the fourth one.

"I believe these belong to the true ruler of darkness now," Samukai said while the Skulkin warriors cheer in victory.

Misako gasped. "We cannot let Princess Marga get her hands on the weapons! She will take them to her grandmother and Valderra will not hesitate to unite them! We must keep the weapons apart!"

As the teachers and Smith family attempted to escape the Fountain of Life, Princess Marga uses her shadow form to awaken the Water Dragon who was chosen to guard the Fans of Water in order to keep the heroes from escaping.

"Awaken, guardian of the deep!" Marga shouted, "They're stealing the fans! You must not let them escape!"

Wu rushes over and jumps on top of the dragon's scaly head. The reptilian beast rose out of the water, showing off her sapphire blue scales and white wings, the golden symbol of water placed on her forehead, and her eyes were a sparkling crystal blue, but her expression was not a happy one.

The dragon roars angrily, making Kai scream in fear. She walks over to the only exit and seals the seven people inside the springs' garden to keep them from escaping.

Nya growls angrily. "That prima donna's taken away all our options! There's no way out!"

Wu looks around and spots something only he can sense. "All but one." He grabs a hold of some branches and uses spinjitzu to make them into a raft. Setting it in the water, he begins floating with the current.

"Wu, you old coot, what are you doing?" Garmadon asked in fear.

Princess Marga gasped. "No, you old fool! Stop!"

"This is not what Princess Marga wants," Wu said, "This is what Valderra wants. If she is expecting the other weapons to be brought here by the Skulkin, then I will take the Fans of Water to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay."

"No!" Nya shouted, "The Fans of Water are supposed to be my weapon! I made a terrible mistake! I shouldn't have come on my own! You don't have to do this! Sacrificing yourself is not the answer! There has to be another way!" But all she can do is helplessly watch as Wu drinks his last cup of tea before falling down a waterfall in order to enter the Underworld. "No! Sensei Wu!"

Marga growled. "So be it! I will see you there as well, Wu." Her shadow returns to the Underworld.

Nya falls to the ground on her knees, sobbing for the loss of one of her teachers of spinjitzu. "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have ever come here in the first place. I wish none of this had ever happened!"

Garmadon couldn't stand the loss of his brother, either. "He always does this. He does it for the good of Ninjago yet what he doesn't realize is that he still has a purpose here. What will become of Monica?"

"We are her godparents, Garmadon," Misako said, "We made a vow to care for her if ever anything happened to Wu. He knows she is in good hands."

The roar of the Water Dragon cut their conversation short. She began walking up to the group trapped inside the home of the Fountain of Life.

"What are we gonna do about that thing?" Kai asked.

While they were dealing with the dragon, the remaining three ninja, Monica and Lloyd are tied up at the moment around the beaches of the Waves of the West. While the cousins were tied to a tree, the ninja were trapped in a net hanging on a tree.

The Skulkin were celebrating their triumph of stealing three of the silver weapons. But they couldn't fully celebrate until they stole the last one.

"To the Fountain of Life!" Samukai yelled out his command.

Before the Skulkin could begin their way to their next destination, the shadow form of Princess Marga appeared before them. "Stop! One of the teachers of spinjitzu has taken the Fans of Water to the Underworld. Get a move on, you boneheads! Return home so my grandmother can unite the weapons before it's too late!" She left faster than she came.

Samukai looked confused a moment, but shook it off and commanded his army again. "Uh... change of plans. To the Underworld!"

During their celebration to the Underworld, Nuckal's figured out that his sword had been replaced with a stick. "Huh?"

"What happened to your weapon?" Kruncha asked.

"Not sure," Nuckal shrugged, throwing the stick behind him.

The Skulkin began their journey back to the Underworld, leaving the teenagers and pre-teen trapped and tied up.

Carol groaned. "The blood is rushing to Theodore's head."

"That is highly impossible considering that Theodore is only made up of cotton particles," Pixal said.

"Stuffed animals are people, too," Carol said.

Kitty coughs. "This is just fantastic. Now what do we do?"

"If I can only get my arms and hands free, I might be able to get us out of here," Lloyd said, struggling to free his limbs.

Monica shook her head. "You are such an idiot, Lloyd."

"It doesn't hurt to try." Lloyd continued to try and free himself, but after a minute, he gave up even trying. "Okay, I give up."

"Ohh, I have an idea!" Carol exclaimed. She removed a sword with a bone handle from behind her. "Ta da!"

"Where did that come from?" Monica asked.

"I took it from one of those boneheads. Now we can get out of here." Carol reached up to cut the rope that held up the net.

"Carol, you might wanna warn us before you..." Kitty started to say, but Carol wasn't listening as she cut the rope, causing the three ninja to land on the sandy floor. Kitty groaned. "... do that."

Pixal hopped up and untied Lloyd and Monica from the tree. She began running through the bushes to pursue after the Skulkin. "Let's go!"

"Pixal, wait!" Kitty called out while she and the others pursued after the mistress of nature.

The Skulkin were using the skull trucks to return to the Underworld, but in order to do so, they needed to gain more speed.

"Faster!" Samukai shouted, "We need to go faster to cross over to the Underworld!"

Some of the vehicles made it through the portal to the Underworld when the ninja, Monica and Lloyd caught up to them.

"There they are!" Carol exclaimed, "I see their monster trucks!"

They pursued faster until finally they use spinjitzu to catch up to their vehicles. Even Lloyd brought out his bright green tornado. Unfortunately Monica was the only one still trying to catch up.

"Guys, wait up!" Monica shouted.

Once the four teenagers land on the vehicles, Kitty looks at Samukai and screams out, "Boo!"

Samukai screamed in disgust, throwing out his commands. "More speed! We'll never get home at this rate." But the skull truck loses acceleration, worrying the Skulkin general. "Uh... what's wrong?"

Kitty is seen removing the chain off the vehicle. Pixel gets on and knocks off two warriors while Carol knocks off some warriors of her own. Lloyd begins trying to break the controls.

Samukai grows angry. "Get them!"

A few Skulkin were going after Kitty, but Carol comes in to save the day. "Ninja Go!" Using her lavender purple spinjitzu, she knocks off the warriors attempting to harm the mistress of the wild.

"Thanks!" Kitty said, "Help me try and open this thing!"

Carol rushed over and saw what looked to be a padlock trapping the silver weapons inside. "Let me try to punch it." She balls her hand into a fist and punches the padlock, resulting in nothing happening except for the excruciating pain from her hand due to the impact. She groans. "Ow! Okay, this is the reason why they make keys."

Kitty took out her own set of arrows and used a regular bow to shoot down Kruncha and Nuckal, along with a few other warriors. But they just kept putting themselves back together. "Ugh! This is starting to irritate me!"

Carol gasped. "Hey, Kitty..." But before she could say anything else, Kitty accidentally elbows Carol in the throat while pulling her elbow out behind her, causing the latter to lose her voice.

This one arrow Kitty shoots finally knocks Kruncha and Nuckal's off the vehicle. She turns around to look at Carol. "Carol! Sorry about that. I didn't see you there."

Lloyd was trying to break the padlock himself, but was caught by Samukai. He stood up and faced the general, sword at the ready. "Bring it on, Samukai!"

"Okay," Samukai said, unleashing four swords, "Let's do this."

Lloyd had practiced sword fighting, but the most opponents he's ever had was one. But his father always told him to expect the unexpected and this was one of those times. He decided to give it his best shot. The sound of clanging swords could be heard as Lloyd hit every sword needed to be dodged.

Meanwhile, Pixal decided to take over the wheel. She approached the driver and brought out two normal sais. "Greetings. It's a pleasure to meet you." The driver panics when he sees the mistress of nature.

Samukai saw this and took the opportunity to knock Lloyd's sword out of his hands by swinging four swords at the same time. He then smacked his sword on Lloyd's face, knocking the teenage boy out of the truck.

Pixal gasped. "Lloyd!" She spotted Samukai coming her way. Before she can even prepare to fight him, he throws down his swords and picks up the nature ninja, tossing her over the vehicle like a piece of trash. Pixal manages to hang on by a bone pole in the back.

Samukai finally gets fed up with the ninja. He pushes the driver aside and drives the vehicle himself. He pushes down on the accelerator and drives at full speed, which is fast enough for the three ninja to fall off the vehicle and for him and the remainder of Skulkin warriors left in the truck to cross over to the Underworld.

Monica finally caught up, but saw she missed the fight. "Seriously? I missed the whole thing!" She looked around and realized Lloyd was nowhere in sight. "Where's my cousin?"

"Over here!" Lloyd called out, limping his way over to everyone. A big cut was shown on his left cheek as well as a bruise on the right side of his chin. With the way he was walking, he probably ended up twisting his ankle.

Monica gasped. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Lloyd groaned. "Samukai smacked one of his swords at my face and knocked me off the truck. I landed in a tree and I came tumbling down with the branch. I think I might have bruised my shoulder."

"Your parents are gonna freak." Monica turned to look at the others. "Are you all okay?"

"I believe we are physically," Pixal said, actually showing a little emotion for once.

Carol groaned and coughed, her voice being scratchy after Kitty elbowed her in the throat. She did manage to say a few words. "We didn't stop them."

Kitty sighed. "You don't need to say it. I know. We've lost."

Looking back at where the skull truck disappeared, the ninja, Monica and Lloyd stood in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat.

They knew all was lost...

**END OF PART 3.**

* * *

**WOW! CRAZY, CRAZY AND EVEN MORE CRAZY!**

**THIS IS DEFINITELY BECOMING LONGER THAN THE PILOT EPISODES. EXACTLY HOW I PLANNED THEM.**

**SO NYA FINALLY FOUND HER FAMILY, BUT NOW THEY'RE TRAPPED INSIDE THE GATES OF THE FOUNTAIN OF LIFE. WU IS GONE, AS WAS EXPECTED. I DIDN'T WANT LLOYD TO BECOME PARENTLESS. BUT YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE LAST PART. **

**YES, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE LAST FOR THE PILOT EPISODES. AND I AM THANKFUL TO BE UPDATING THIS CHAPTER.**

**THIS IS MY THANKSGIVING GIFT TO ALL OF YOU. I WANT TO WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY THANKSGIVING. AND I AM THANKFUL FOR SO MANY FAITHFUL READERS AND REVIEWERS, FOLLOWERS AND FRIENDS. I AM THANKFUL FOR MY FAMILY AND FOR MY FAITH IN THE LORD. **

**AND I GIVE THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS: Ryry-24, I am a Ninjago Fan, AND The Mayor of Ninjago City. **

**AND, YES, I HAVE A LOAD OF WORK TO DO FOR THESE STORIES. IT WILL FOLLOW IN SEQUENCE WITH THE SERIES, BUT WITH LOTS OF DIFFERENCES.**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING, EVERYONE! LEAVE A TURKEY IN THE REVIEWS. OR BARBECUE SINCE MY FAMILY AND I WILL BE EATING THAT. **

**HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS GREAT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Part 4-Weapons of Life

PART 4

WEAPONS OF LIFE

Darkness.

Empty. Cold. Frightening.

And the only light came from lighted torches on the wall. And also the Fans of Water.

The light was shining on a body, unconscious after a long journey.

That body belong to Sensei Wu.

When he came to, he sat up and examined his surroundings. The last thing he remembered was falling down a waterfall from the Fountain of Life after escaping to the Underworld with the fans.

Now he realized where he was.

"The Underworld," he said to himself.

He heard noises coming up towards him. Knowing well that it was a Skulkin warrior, he hides behind some giant rock crystals as they walk by. He quickly wraps up the fans and starts looking around for Princess Marga.

But really and truly, he plans to find someone higher in rank than her.

He plans to find his old friend.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Back in the Waves of the West, the female ninja, Monica and Lloyd finally arrive at the gateway of the Fountain of Life. They began calling out for their teaches and Nya, knowing that finding them was their main priority.

"Nya!" Kitty shouted.

"Mom! Dad!" Lloyd called out.

"Daddy, where are you?" Monica yelled.

Pixal looked around, pulling back her hood. The only thing she sensed was defeat. "The Fans of Water were here, as well as our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The Silver Weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near. Darkness is upon us."

"Way to state the obvious, Pixal," Monica said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kitty groaned. "That's just wonderful! The weapons are now in the one place that no mortal can cross over to!"

"Maybe we can't, but a dragon sure can," a voice said to them. Everyone looked to see the gates open and spotted Nya sitting on the water dragon. Behind her was her family, Misako and Garmadon. Unfortunately, Sensei Wu was absent and they were unsure as of why.

The ninja gasped in happiness and relief. "Nya!" They rushed over as Nya hopped off the reptilian beast and pulled her in for a group hug, giggling and shedding tears of joy.

"Well, would you look at this?" Maya said to her husband, "Our daughter made some new friends."

"Mom!" Nya said, embarrassed, "I'm not a little girl anymore! This isn't kindergarten!"

Maya hopped off the dragon. "Well, who are these girls? Your friends or people you just met?"

Nya sighed. "Both."

"Awww!" the ninja exclaimed.

Misako gasped, running over to her son and examining his injuries. "Lloyd, what happened to you?"

"We had a little run in with the Skulkin," Lloyd explained, "To make a long story short, I tried fighting Samukai and then ended up getting thrown out of the truck."

"You fought against Samukai?!" Garmadon said furiously.

Lloyd chuckled nervously. "What can I say? I'm reckless."

"I'll talk to you about this once we fix this situation that we're in." Garmadon walked off, but was stopped by someone grabbing his hand. He looked down to see his niece and sighed. "Oh, boy."

"He went down to the Underworld, didn't he?" Monica asked.

Garmadon nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He did, but we will get him back. I promise." This made Monica smile.

With the ninja, Kitty ruffled Nya's hair, messing up her ponytail. "So how were you able to tame that big girl over there without the weapon? And how can a dragon cross over to the Underworld?"

"My parents used to tell my brother and I stories about the dragons," Nya answered, "They were mystical creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them."

"Which means they are not mortal," Pixal said.

Carol clapped her hands, indicating she was happy to hear what Nya just said.

This confused the water ninja. "What's wrong with her?"

"I elbowed her in the throat by accident and caused her to lose her voice," Kitty said.

"Oh," Nya shrugged, walking over to her dragon, "To answer your first question on taming, once she realized we were trying to protect the Fans of Water, she actually became quite a softie." The dragon of water playfully licks her new owner, making Nya giggle. "Knock it off."

"Has she not been given the power to speak?" Pixal asked.

"Without the Fans of Water in my grasp and proving to her I am the Mistress of Water, I haven't been able to unlock her voice," Nya said.

The water dragon looked over at Kai and decided to play a little joke on him just for the fun of it. She lowered down and, without warning, took a chunk out of the backside of Kai's pants. The blacksmith-in-training yelped, turning around to see the dragon with a piece of his pants in her mouth. He was lucky she didn't take a chunk out of his underwear.

He began fiddling around to tie his apron around his lower backside, thankful that nobody saw anything. He hobbled around so much that he ended up bumping into Kitty, the both of them tumbling over. And if things weren't bad enough, Kai landed on his stomach, revealing his red boxers from the hole in his pants.

Nya started laughing. "I saw the whole thing! Water Lily is crazy just like I am!"

"It's like I always say, 'Two minds think alike,'" Maya said.

Kitty shook off the pain and got up. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark."

Kai gasped, shooting up on his feet. "I'm so sorry about that. Are you okay?" He offered his hand to her.

Kitty looked over at him, moving her big red hair out of the way. When she did that, Kai was mesmerized by her beauty. Her eyes shined like emeralds, glittering like bright stars. Her hair was the perfect shade of red, which was his favorite color. By the way she acted and looked, he could tell she was wild, but in a fun way.

And he loved having fun, too.

Kitty took his hand, blushing redder than her hair. "Thank you." She stood back up, moving strands of hair behind her ears. She smiled at him. "I'm Kitty."

"I'm Kai," Kai said, rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure what to say to such a pretty girl. He decided to start off with a compliment. _All girls like compliments,_ Kai thought. "You have really pretty hair. Red is actually my favorite color."

"Really?" Kitty began twirling her hair around.

"Yeah." Kai nodded.

"I hate to have to interrupt the moment, but we are in the middle of a mission," Garmadon said.

"Right," Kitty said, "I better go. I'll see you around, Kai." She walked away, but after taking a few steps, she looked back to peek at his backside. "You sure do like red. It's painted all over your underwear."

Kai groaned, using his hands to shield his backside. "Let's just go." He finally tied his apron around his waist, the cloth covering his boxers.

Ray placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "I can see that you have a lot of potential, Nya. I should have seen that, but I became so overprotective that I never realized how strong you really are. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I suppose this means you won't mind me becoming a ninja," Nya said, smiling hopefully.

Ray chuckled. "Well, it is your destiny, so I won't say no. Just promise me you'll be careful and that you'll stay in contact with us."

Nya giggled. "I promise."

"Ray, why don't you and Kai head back to the shop," Maya said, "I'll go along with Nya."

"Mom, this is my chance to finally go on my own for once," Nya whispered to her mother.

Maya leaned over to speak in her daughter's ear. "Trust me, you'll need someone who's done this before."

"What?" Nya was bewildered.

Ray nodded. "Alright. Promise me the both of you will stay safe. Come back to me and Kai in one piece. You know the shop needs both owners to keep it going."

Maya embraces her husband. "I promise we won't be gone for long."

"Kai and I will keep a candle lit outside our shop until you both return." Ray kisses his wife with passion.

Kai cleared his throat. "Ahem! Let's go!"

Ray parted ways with his wife, shaking his head. "We'll be heading back."

"Wait," Garmadon said, walking up to Ray and Kai, "Would you mind taking my son and niece along with you?"

"Dad, come on!" Lloyd shouted.

"Uncle Garmie, please," Monica said, "I don't wanna sit around like a little girl and expect someone else to rescue my father. Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you and I'm gonna sit right here until you let me."

Garmadon sighed. "What do you do when a young girl with a big heart refuses to back down?"

"Just give her a chance," Ray told him, "There's nothing wrong with doing whatever it takes to get back the people you love. Nya proved that to me. But I'll be happy to take along your son. He doesn't seem to be in any position to fight."

Garmadon nodded his thanks to Ray and walked over to his son and niece. "So you both are being a little tough to crack open, I see? Well, I have made my decision. Only one of you can come along. And that someone is Monica."

"Yes!" Monica jumped for joy.

"But-" Lloyd started to say, but Garmadon stopped him.

"No buts. March." The old man pointed over to Ray and Kai.

Lloyd grumbled as he walked away. The three left for the boat waiting by calmer water.

Now there was one final problem to settle.

"So now that we know we can use the dragons to cross over to the Underworld, how do we do that when our dragons aren't here to get us there?" Kitty asked.

"They said we would know," Pixal said.

"Well, we don't!" Kitty finally gave out a jungle yell, making everyone cover their ears. Her frustration was getting the best of her, but she then felt someone tap her shoulder. Turning around, Wild Cherry stood right behind her.

"You called?" Wild Cherry asked.

Kitty's eyes widened. "How did I...?"

"The call of the wild reached my ears. I can hear your jungle yell from miles away. You are quite loud."

Pixal placed herself in meditation mode, her anger taking over her mind, even though she remained in a peaceful state on the outside. Just having those thoughts invited Blossom along to join the group. The nature ninja smiled. "I am happy you came."

"It is not healthy to keep your anger within, but replacing it with peace is always helpful," Blossom said, "Peace is good for the plants."

Carol had no idea how to call out for her dragon. She didn't have a voice to call out to the beautiful creature and it scared her to know that she was alone. But no need to fear. Crystal was here and nuzzled the poor Mistress of Animal Sorcery, keeping the fear in her heart tamed. "There is no need to fear. It is natural, but you must learn to control it in order to move forward." Carol smiled big and hugged her dragon.

"Alright, ladies, climb aboard," Garmadon said, "If these dragons are to take us down into the Underworld, we must not waste anymore time." He climbs aboard Carol's dragon, helping Misako upon as well to have her sit behind him.

Nya climbs on her dragon, Water Lily, helping her mother on. Kitty climbs on Wild Cherry and Pixal hops on Blossom, placing Monica behind her. They were all seated and prepared for take off.

"Here we go!" Kitty exclaimed.

The elemental dragons spread out their wings and began rising up in the air, flying over to the waterfall behind the Fountain of Life. So far the ninja were having the time of their lives.

Carol giggled hoarsely, indicating that she was having fun.

"This is awesome!" Kitty shouted with joy.

"Yes," Pixal said, "This is quite fun."

"So how exactly do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?" Monica asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Nya said, looking down at the endless waterfall.

"Hold on, everyone!" Maya shouted out.

"Come on, ladies!" Wild Cherry shouted to the other dragons, "Full speed down!"

The dragons descend at full speed and do a spinjitzu-like tornado down the waterfall as they began crossing over to the Underworld. They slowed down a bit as they made it to where the water is transformed into lava, a sight never to be seen again except when going down to the realm of the dead.

"Is it over?" Monica asked.

"We're only halfway down," Maya answered.

"Oh, I hope these dragons know what they're doing," Nya said.

"Let's speed things up!" Crystal shouted.

The dragons further increase their acceleration, going faster than the speed of sound.

Nya gasped. "They're speeding up! Hold on!"

Everyone screamed at the top of their lungs as the dragons took them farther and farther down. Silence is heard as the ninja, their two remaining teachers, Maya and Monica were finally dropped onto solid ground inside of a deep dark place.

They made it to the Underworld.

Kitty gasped, feeling the ground beneath her. "Solid ground. We made it! We really made it!"

Everyone looked around, noticing the structure of the Underworld, the vehicles of the Skulkin and the buildings. Everything seemed so advanced with all the new machinery and architecture.

"I figured the Underworld would look a little different than this," Garmadon said.

"Everything looks more technologically advanced," Misako said.

"I wonder who built all those vehicles,"' Maya said.

Pixal gasped, noticing a building that was bigger than the others. "That building over there. The one structured as a palace made of bones and crystals. I sense Sensei Wu is inside."

"They're expecting us," Nya said, "What do we do?"

"Okay, girls," Misako said, "The four of you will have to sneak inside without getting caught. If that ends up happening, the rest of us will be out here in case you need back-up."

"Got it," the ninja said as one, sneaking off to get inside the building.

The girls climb atop the roof of the building, watching as each Skulkin is being searched before they enter the building. The two searching through the carts were none other than Kruncha and Nuckal.

"Hold up!" Kruncha said, putting up a bony hand, "Nothing gets through without inspection."

"Ninja search!" Nuckal exclaimed. He manages to knock off everything that was on the cart. He chuckles nervously. "Okay, clear to pass."

Kruncha sighs in disappointment. "You really know how to mess things up."

While the Skulkin are busy with their daily work, the ninja continue climbing up the palace roof and enter inside, doing their best to not attract attention. They slide down just enough until they came to a stopping point to where the enemy wouldn't spot them.

What they didn't realize was that they were hanging on the many arms of a Spykor creature, a spider with a distinct skull-shaped pattern on their dark-blue abdomens. Their faces are pure white, with glaring red eyes and prominently large mandibles. They have flat bodies so they can camouflage themselves to the Underworld's ceiling, which is why the ninja don't notice. In the Underworld, they are gigantic, but in Ninjago, they are miniature.

Like most arachnids, Spykor have the ability to create spiderwebs, moving along the threads by using their long striped legs. The mistresses still have no idea about this.

But Carol finally notices and tries to warn her comrades, but due to her lack of voice, she can't get through to them. Even waving her arms around doesn't work.

Kitty chuckles softly while watching Carol acting crazy. "Looks like Miss Chatty wants to talk more about herself. Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Carol lost her voice?"

Nya nods in agreement. "She's a sweet girl and all, but she talks way too much."

Pixal looks at Carol and senses that the Mistress of Animal Sorcery is trying to warn them. The nature ninja looks above and gasped. "Girls, we are hanging on the legs of a Spykor!"

After finally noticing what they were hanging on to, they immediately let go of the Spykor legs and fall to the ground. This attracts the Skulkins' attention.

Nuckal scratches his head. "Uh, if there are more than one ninja, is it ninjas or just ninja?"

"I think it's just ninja," Kruncha told him.

Nuckal nodded. "Oh, okay. Then, NINJA!"

The Skulkin Army hears Nuckal's cry and begin surrounding the four Ninja, to which both sides readied their weapons, preparing for a fight.

"Alright, I count ten boneheads to every one of us," Kitty said, "I think I like these odds. What do you think, girls?"

"I must correct you on those odds," Pixal said, "There are more than forty Skulkin for us to take down."

Kitty slaps her forehead. "Ugh! Can't anything be easy for once?"

But things just got worse as the Spykor begins to descend from the ceiling, lowering right down to the ninja. And the Skulkin continued crowding up closer to them.

"I believe this has become more difficult," Pixal said.

"Way to state the obvious, Pixal!" Kitty yelled.

"Any of you have any bright ideas?!" Nya asked in fear as the Skulkin and Spykor are getting closer and closer.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Meanwhile, Wu is still searching for his old friend. He reaches the base level of the building, spotting a throne that was not empty. Sitting in it was a woman, but her body was completely covered in shadows. He had a feeling that this was his old friend, but knew better than to be fooled. So he said the next name that came into his mind.

"Princess Marga, the pleasure is all mine to finally meet you," Wu said, bowing in respect.

"Hello, there," the voice of Princess Marga greeted the old man, standing up from her throne, "I have waited so long to finally meet you, Sensei Wu."

"And I the same. But wouldn't it be better if you came into the torch lights? I can barely see you."

"Are you sure? You might be a little...shocked by my outward appearance."

Wu wasn't in the mood to play games. "Come into the light."

"If that's what you want." Marga walked slowly up to Wu, revealing bit by bit of herself. He could detect a dress colored black with a dark gray embroidery of flames decorating the bottom of the skirt. Dark ebony gloves covered her arms and hands. Her shoulders were bare, showing a pale shade of skin. Then came her facial features. Eyes red and black, dark make-up covering her skin, blood red lipstick glowing on her lips. And her hair: black as night and pulled up in a braid, a white highlight colored into it. She smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "Do you like what you see?" She stated this in a soft British accent.

"You are more than what I had imagined. You seem to be nothing more than a normal young woman who has made a wrong turn in her life."

"Oh, believe me, Wu," said a voice behind him, "She made the right move in my eyes."

Wu turned around and saw the old friend he had been searching for. A woman with dark gray hair who showed her old age well. Black flames were permanently painted around her eyes ever since that fateful day when evil consumed her soul. She wore a kimono black as night with a gray robe tied to her waist. Her hands were covered up with gloves, but there was one thing that remained on her: the necklace. She never took it off. A beautiful emerald necklace hanging from a golden chain he bought her many years ago because green was her favorite color. He knew everything about her, but the woman he never met before replaced her. Only one word came into his mind.

"Valderra."

"Oh, Wu, what a pleasant surprise," Valderra said, "It's been so long. You haven't changed a bit. Except for the beard. And may I say that you've become a handsome sensei."

"I did not come to catch up on old times," Sensei Wu said, "I came here to stop you."

"Stop me from what?" Valderra walked up closer to Wu.

"To stop you from trying to combine the silver weapons together. You won't be able to handle their power all at once. They are even more powerful than the golden weapons. You of all people should know that."

"Of course I do. And I also know that you have the Fans of Water in your possession." Valderra stroked Wu's beard.

The old sensei backed away from the ruler of darkness. "You will not take them!"

"Oh, but I will!" Valderra shouted, "Seize the fans!"

Skulkin warriors piled up inside the room, surrounding Sensei Wu and making sure he had no way of escaping. But the old man had one power that the boneheads literally kept forgetting.

"Ninja Go!" Wu shouted, using Spinjitzu to clear away the warriors. He gave Valderra a stern look as he dispersed his golden tornado. "You'll have to take them from me!"

Samukai came inside, chuckling evilly. "With pleasure." In three of his bony hands were the remaining three silver weapons.

"Teach him a lesson, Samukai!" Marga shouted.

The general of the Skulkin didn't hesitate to make the first impact, and neither did Wu.

Let the battle begin.

**NEXT SCENE:**

The ninja were still surrounded by the Skulkin warriors and the Spykor as they crowded up closer. Holding up their ordinary weapons, they felt as though they didn't stand a chance. Unless a miracle came up in their minds.

"Have any of you come up with any ideas?" Nya asked, attempting to slice a warrior with her fans as he came closer, "I'm still all ears!"

"If you're so eager for an idea, why don't you come up with one?" Kitty asked angrily.

"I'm asking because I don't know!" Nya began panicking.

Carol thought for a moment as she removed her stuffed bear from her bag and remembered something she and Theodore had asked Sensei Wu. It had something to do with the Tornado of Something, but what was it called?

Then it came to her.

"..._Animal Sorcery! The Wild! Water! Nature! That is the order it should be in."_

_Carol rushes over to hear more of what her teacher has to say. "So what happens when all of them are combined?"_

_"The Tornado of Life. The power to create something out of nothing. The Tornado of Creation is similar, but it is nowhere near as powerful."_

Carol gasped and did her best at speaking as she tried saying, "Tornado of Life."

"What?" Nya asked.

"Did you just say you feel a weird strife?" Kitty asked, "I can see why you feel that way since we're surrounded by bad guys."

Carol shook her head, saying it again. "Tornado of Life."

"You cut your finger with a knife by accident?" Pixal asked, "I am sorry to hear that."

Carol groaned, giving it another go. "Tornado of Life."

"I got it! I got it!" Nya exclaimed, "You say that paradise is life, right?"

Carol went red in the face with anger and finally yelled out to the whole world with her voice loud and furious. "TORNADO OF LIFE!"

"Ohhhh!" the girls told her.

Carol laughed with relief. "My voice is finally back!"

"Welcome back, Carol," Pixal said.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences with all the chattering that you do," Kitty said.

"Hey!" Carol yelled.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence," Nya reminded them of their current situation.

Time was of the essence at this point. This was the best moment to do the Tornado of Life.

"Okay, girls," Carol said, "Let's do this. Animal Sorcery!" She performs her lavender purple spinjitzu. The others perform theirs as well.

"The Wild!"

"Water!"

"Nature!"

They all shouted, "Ninja Go!" as their spinjitzu is combined into one.

The Tornado of Life is huge, combining sorcery magic with the roar of the tiger, vines and wild creatures, strong plants and flowers and the element that keeps them alive is the source of water.

This large tornado sucked in everything that was near and used the parts of the Skulkins to create a roller coaster. Sitting in the seats riding it was Kruncha and Nuckal.

Kruncha purposely makes Nuckal drop the cotton candy he was enjoying, chuckling comically. Nuckal tries to punch him, but they ended up going down fast on the skeleton-made ride.

Garmadon and Misako rushed in along with Monica and Maya, who looked in confusion with the way the warriors were defeated.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday," Monica said.

"Where's Wu?" Garmadon asked.

Pixal gasped. "He's on the first floor of the palace. I sense he's in danger."

"Come on!" Nya shouted, "There's no time to waste!"

They proceed to the bottom of the building, hearing noises that sounded like a battle between good and evil. Evil laughter could be heard as they made it to the room where they witnessed Sensei Wu fighting with Samukai. The ninja and even Monica try to rush in and help, but Garmadon stops them.

"No, we cannot intervene," Garmadon said, "This is Wu's fight."

They watched helplessly as Wu shot out water from the Fans of Water, but misses Samukai, who uses the Bow and Arrows of The Wild to try and take the old man down, but it ends up knocking the fans to the ground. The general of the Skulkins then takes the Sais of Nature and grows tall trees to keep Wu from finding him. Lastly, the four-armed skeleton points the Bo Staff of Animal Sorcery at Wu and turns into a ferocious tiger, using a roar filled with a strong aura of magic to send the teacher flying across the room.

"Sensei Wu!" the ninja shouted in fear.

Samukai chuckles with pride as he approaches the fans and picks them up with his only free hand, worrying Wu of what will happen next.

Valderra smiled, revealing sharp teeth, sharper than a blade. "Excellent work, Samukai. Now bring the Silver Weapons to me."

Samukai holds the weapons up, preparing to use their power all at once to express his betrayal to Valderra and her granddaughter. "No! You will obey me now!"

Valderra laughs in a mockingly way. Before Samukai could ask why, he began shaking and losing control of the weapons. His eyes widened in fear. "What in the Underworld is going on?"

Wu jumps up after recovering from his battle and goes over to his family, Maya and the ninja. "The Golden Weapons are powerful, but the Silver Weapons are based on the power of life. They are more powerful that any weapon in the world. No one can handle all of their power at once."

Princess Marga laughs at Samukai. "A selfish fool you are, Samukai. Did you think my grandmother and I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?"

"What's happening to me?" Samukai asked, fear controlling his mind as the power of the weapons kept making him glow brighter.

"You've fallen right into my master plan," Valderra explained, "Not even I can handle all of their power! But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this ghastly place and go where I have planned to go for so long!"

"And in her absence, I will rule in her place, becoming the first princess to take over the Underworld!" Marga exclaimed in happiness.

"NOOOOOOO!" Samukai screams as he vanishes and is replaced by the vortex.

Valderra looks towards her granddaughter. "I am placing the Underworld in your care, Marga. I know you won't let me down. You are free to leave this place whenever you want to spread chaos in Ninjago. I will return for you when the time is right. Until we meet again." She walks over to the portal.

Wu couldn't help but rush over to Valderra and grab her hand. "Valderra, please. You became a mistress of spinjitzu to fight against evil, not with them. I don't want you to do this. None of us want this for you. Not even my father would allow you to do this."

Valderra yanked her hand out of Wu's. "None of you matter, Wu! Your father is dead! There has always been a balance between good and evil. Soon I will be strong enough to possess the Silver Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image!" She places her hand under Wu's chin, speaking softly to him. "I found a man much better than you, but I will admit that I married for money as evil ran through my blood. But I still cared for you. You were always my favorite." Removing her hand from his chin, she turns around and goes through the vortex, escaping the Underworld.

The portal faded and the four Silver Weapons were dropped to the ground.

No one spoke a word until Carol broke the silence. "Where did she go?"

Wu sighed. "I don't know. That portal could have taken her anywhere. She is gone, but she will return."

Nya placed a hand on Wu's shoulder. "Then we'll be ready for her."

"And we'll keep an eye out in case she has any more of her evil plans," Kitty said.

Kitty, Carol and Pixal picked up their respective weapons. Nya walked over to hers, the Fans of Water. Picking them up off the ground, she thought back to everything that's happened. She will admit that there were moments where she thought about giving up, but she stayed strong in order to rescue her family. Now she knew how to let the weapons power place itself within her.

She walked over to the dragons, standing in front of Water Lily. The beautiful water dragon looked over at the others, wishing she could speak to them. Nya knew that look. A look of giving up. She placed a hand on her dragon's snout. "I know how you feel. You feel like giving up. All because I haven't opened up your voice. I'll admit that I've given up myself. I almost gave up on being a ninja, but with some help and continuing to convince myself that I was doing it for my family, I kept going and was able to do it. I almost gave up on myself. You feel like giving up on me, but take it from me. It can and it will happen. Don't give up on yourself or others. No matter what."

A bright blue glow emanated the room and rose Nya off the ground, commanding water to flood inside the room, but it only splashed on Princess Marga, causing her to scream in anger as her hair and clothes were soaked and her make-up started running. But there was calmness in the water as it flowed around the ninja, teachers, Monica and Maya, peace flowing all around.

Nya began feeling exhausted and fell on top of Water Lily's snout, the dragon placing the water ninja gently in the water. The reptilian beast smiled. "Water will take away all that exhaustion. It is known as a healing source on Earth."

Nya smiled. "Thank you, Water Lily."

"I see Maya has told you stories about me. I don't mind. You would have known about me sooner or later. And you truly have become strong and powerful, but calm like the waves. The waters can create big storms, but can be gentle when no force is added. You have that power within you. You truly are the Mistress of Water and I am proud to call you my friend."

Nya hugged her new reptile friend. "I am, too."

Maya smiled. "So it seems we have won."

"For now," Garmadon said, "We have done our part by restoring the balance."

"But there is still an issue we have yet to figure out," Pixal said, "What will we do with Marga?"

"That's Princess Marga!" Marga shouted, "And you shall do nothing to me! Now get out of my sight! You may have won the battle today, but next time it won't be so easy! Mark my words! Now leave the Underworld!"

A rumble shook the ground as Marga stamped her foot down. The ninja and allies hopped onto the dragons and flew away from the palace, leaving the Underworld. The dark clouds were disintegrating from the sky, showing the light of the afternoon sky.

The balance has been restored. There will be a tomorrow.

**NEXT SCENE:**

Back in Ignacia, the workers are outside in the fields when they see the light returning from the darkness that shielded the village for so long. Inside the Four Weapons Blacksmith shop, Ray and Kai were cleaning up the mess the Skulkin left behind while Lloyd stood behind the desk, his injuries patched up and healing well.

The three were worried about their loved ones, waiting and praying and hoping for their safe return. And hoping they could see the candle, calling them home. It wasn't a moment before they heard the sounds of dragons and rushed out the door to see the heroes of Ninjago return.

Ray rushed up to his wife and daughter. "Maya! Nya!"

"Ray!" Maya said, tears in her eyes while embracing her husband.

"Dad!" Nya wrapped her arms around Ray as he held her up in his arms.

"Mom! Nya!" Kai embraced his mother and sister with all the strength he had.

Kitty chuckled. "You forgetting about someone?" She looked at Kai, who didn't hesitate to hug her in his profound thanks for saving Ninjago from impending darkness. And Nya has no problems with this.

Lloyd didn't hesitate rushing over to his parents, hugging them in happiness and relief. "I'm glad you both are alright."

"Please tell me you don't have any permanent damage," Misako asked worryingly.

"Nothing's damaged, Mom. I'll have to ice my ankle and shoulder to keep the swelling down, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You do realize you're getting grounded for all this," Garmadon said.

Lloyd was shocked. "Grounded? But I was trying to help!"

"I know, and I'm proud of you for doing that, but you knew better than to go up against Samukai like that. I think a month away from television and video games will do you good."

Lloyd sighed in defeat. "Yes, Dad."

The citizens of Ignacia walked over to the ninja, celebrating their victory of defeating the Skulkin and stopping Princess Marga.

Ray smiled at his daughter. "I'm happy that you've returned home safely."

"I am, too," Nya said, "But it's not over yet. Princess Marga will return and it may be a while before we can expect Queen Valderra."

The citizens gasped in horror, their excitement quickly turning to worry.

"There's no need to worry, citizens!" Carol said in her squeaky Theodore accent, "When they return, the ninja will be ready for them."

This got the crowd back in spirits.

The ninja celebrated by high-fiving each other with the Silver Weapons. But bringing them together was a horrible idea when they caused a strong blast of power to knock all four of them down. They picked themselves up off the ground.

"Okay, that took a lot out of me," Carol said.

"We have got to remember not to do that again," Nya said.

"Good idea," Kitty said, "Let's just stick to high-fives instead."

"I agree," Pixal said. Everyone started laughing all of a sudden, but the poor nature ninja still didn't understand what was so funny. "Was that a joke?"

Nya stood up tall and pulled her ninja hood over her head, showing that she was ready for whatever was ahead of her. Kitty, Carol and Pixal were the same, holding up their weapons, ready for any battle meant to be fought.

The ninja are ready to protect and defend Ninjago.

From anyone.

From anything.

And from being the best of friends.

Go, Ninja, Go!

**THE END.**

* * *

**WOW, YOU GUYS! THE FINAL PART OF THIS STORY HAS ENDED. THE MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU HAVE STOPPED THE DARKNESS AND HAVE BROUGHT BACK THE LIGHT.**

**AND OUR NEW STAR COUPLE IS...KAI AND KITTY. I JUST FEEL THAT THESE TWO CONNECT IN MANY WAYS.**

**SO GUYS, IN THE REVIEWS, I WANT YOU ALL TO LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS WHO SHOULD DO THE VOICES OF CAROL AND KITTY. REMEMBER, KITTY HAS AN IRISH ACCENT AND CAROL HAS A REGULAR AMERICAN ACCENT THAT IS IN A WAY SORT OF DEEP WHEN SHE'S HAPPY AND CHATTY, BUT VERY DEEP WHEN SHE'S ANGRY OR SERIOUS. OH, AND THEY BOTH CAN SING. (HINT, HINT)**

**AND SAMUEL VINCENT WILL BE DOING LLOYD'S VOICE FOR THIS SERIES.**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANK ALL YOU READERS FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY. AND FOR THE REVIEWERS: ****Ryry-24, I am a Ninjago Fan, AND The Mayor of Ninjago City. THANK YOU FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS.**

**SEASON 1 WILL BE COMING OUT SOMETIME NEXT WEEK. I HOPE I CAN GET IT OUT BY THEN.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR ENJOYING THE PILOT EPISODES OF NINJAGO: MISTRESSES OF SPINJITZU.**

**nglia21 OUT!**


End file.
